


Welcome To Purgatory (No, Not That Purgatory)

by Deathraptor22, orphan_account



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [1]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Changing Dynamics, Dead Coming Back to Life, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, New Old West, Not That They Need It But Sam Becomes Wynonna and Waverly's Champion, Other, weird west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Season 12/Season 1 AU. Able to get away after Toni shoot him he wakes up on a bus to Purgatory with one Wynonna Earp. Learning of her family curse and believing everyone he ever cared about to be dead. Sam decided to stay and help her fight her. Meanwhile, Dean takes Marry back to the bunker and makes three discoveries: One, Sam is missing. Two, a bunch of British people  are after them for some reason.  Three. Mary is  not the only to come back from the dead...





	1. Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural and Wynonna Earp are owned by the CW and jointly Syfy and IDW Comics (Who owns the comics the show is based on) respectively. 
> 
> Special thanks to Olicityaddict for giving me the idea and basically being my co-author. I could NOT have done this without him, or at leas have done it as well.

"Sam, I'm so sorry."  
Sam heard what Cas said, even processed a little, but couldn't open his mouth to response. Dean was dead. He was dead and this time he wasn't coming back. It was like his whole world was falling in around him. Because it was.  
"If you want to talk...I'm here if you need anything." Castiel offered.  
"Hello, hello." An accented, female voice neither of them had heard before said calmly. There was suddenly bright light as the angel disappeared.  
"Cas!" Sam shouted, jutting out of his stupor. Then he was the intruder; a petite neatly dressed woman with her blonde hair pulled back.  
Sam reached behind for his gun, but the woman was quicker and drew on him first. "Don't," She warned, then started talking so quickly Sam couldn't get a word in edgewise, “Sam Winchester. Toni Bevell. Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won't have heard of me-us. We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies."  
"You, um..." Sam began, not really understanding what was going on, "What?" This was all going way too fast for him. First the universe was on the brink of destruction for the umpteenth time narrowly got pulled back for the umpteenth time, his brother was dead, and now his only remaining friend had been blown to Oz by this preppy British woman who had somehow got into the bunker and was telling them she was with some British branch of the Men of Letters, who to his knowledge up to this point was all but gone. It was all too much. No wonder he couldn't come up with a coherent response.  
"They sent me to take you in." The woman, Toni, apparently, explained, her tone never changing.  
"Take me in?" Sam responded. That didn't sound good.  
"Assuming the world didn't end and -Yay." Toni continued, seemingly paying Sam no heed.  
Sam had just about had enough. "Look, lady-"  
Toni, however, was on a roll. "We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused-archangels, the Leviathans, the Darkness, and now, well-the old men have decided enough's enough. I mean, let's face it, Sam. You're just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?"  
"Dead." Sam said, as if he needed reminding, "Listen, Lady. I don't know who the Hell you are or what the Hell you want-" He started walking towards, Toni.  
"Stop." Toni ordered, a hint of fear in her voice. As unqualified as she thought the Winchesters were, she stilled believed them to be dangerous.  
Sam, however, didn't think Toni was that much of a treat as by her own admission this was probably the closest thing she had ever see to action, and continued to approach her, saying, “Put the gun down."  
"I said stop." Toni said, in a way that did not change Sam’s opinion of her.  
"You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger." Sam responded.  
As soon as the words got of his month, Toni fired, and Sam felt a sudden sharp, burning pain in shoulder.  
Sam put his hand against his shoulder, looked down and saw blood seep through his fingers. She actually did it. He thought, backing away.  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Toni urged, thinking now that he knew she meant business Sam would come to heel.  
"Not gonna happen lady." Sam thought, blotting for the nearest hallway.  
"Sam!" Toni called out, aiming her gun to shoot again, "Sam, stop!" By then he was too far away and she was forced to give chase.  
While injured and alone, Sam did have one advantage. The bunker was like a maze, especially if you had never been it before. He and Dean had got lost many times during those first weeks. Now, however, Sam had the home field advantage.  
He turned a corner as he heard her come down the hall. After a few more corners he was starting to fell woozy and it dawned on him what was going on. All the bunker geographic knowledge in the world wouldn't help him with the all the blood he was losing. Making it to the safety of the computer room, he slumped down against the device and started pray. "Cas, assuming you weren't stabbed to death by a dozen angry angels the minute you landed, I could really use some back-up here."  
That was his last though as the black slowly closed in on him and he lost consciousness.

The next thing Sam was aware of was someone shaking him and woman saying, "Mister? Mister! Are you alive?"  
Sam eyes fluttered opened and found himself staring at a young brown-eyed woman whose face was framed by matching hair. As she backed he saw another woman sitting in a gray bus seat, staring at the pair of them, wide-eyed.  
"W-Where am I?" Sam asked, sitting upright in his seat, "How did I get here?"  
"That's what we were wondering." The brunette next to him said, "One minute we're just talking then there's this weird noise, and we turn around you're just slumped over there unconscious with this thing next to you." She gestured to Sam's side when a plain-looking pistol lay, with two cases of extra bullets. A pistol that looked all too familiar to Sam.  
"Oh my God,” Sam said, picking up the Colt and staring at it. He didn't even think they still had that anymore.  
"That's what I said." The girl on the other seat said.  
"As for where you are, you're on a bus heading to Purgatory Arizona,” The brunette explained, "I'm Wynonna, and that's Kiersten."  
"Sam." He replied, then he noticed something else, "I'm not bleeding."  
"Good for you, buddy." Wynonna said, not sure what to make of that statement.  
Just then there was a bang and the sound of a flat tire rolling, then the driver saying, "Oh, Christ!"  
"That's it, I'm gonna bust." Kiersten declared then she sighed. "No." She continued, standing up, “Time to introduce Chestnut Latte to the badlands."  
"Kiersten...don't go out." Wynonna said, a sudden urgency to her voice.  
"Why?" Kiersten asked.  
"It's dark." Wynonna reasoned, "And we still have to solve the mystery of the guy who literally came out of nowhere, who is not bleeding and his gun."  
"He'll still be here when I get back." Kiersten replied, "Right, Sam?"  
"Actually Kiersten," Sam said, “I think maybe's Wynonna's right."  
"Look, I'll only be a minute." Kiersten assured them, "And then we're get to the bottom of this." By then she had got to the front of the bus, and the driver opened the doors and she stepped out as he went to check the tire.  
There was the sound of crickets chirping as Sam and Wynonna sat in silence. Then there was a distant, strange roar.  
"Did you hear that?" Another man a little bit away from them on the bus asked.  
"Yeah." A woman replied.  
Several passengers, Wynonna and Sam among them, stood up and peered out the window. There was more roaring and Sam felt a chill run down his spine as he wrapped his hand around the Colt, ready for a fight. Suddenly the driver rushed back onto the bus, clearly in a panic.  
"What's going on?" Wynonna asked.  
"Sit down." The driver ordered, "Everyone, sit down. We're leaving."  
The roaring now took on a bestial quality.  
"I've heard this before." Wynonna said, with clam urgency to her voice, and Sam momentarily wondered if she was a hunter.  
"Wolves?" A woman asked, sounding worried.  
"Wynonna?" Sam whispered, "Where have you heard this before?"  
"Long story." Wynonna whispered back.  
"Something's outside." Another man one the bus declared, clearly scared.  
"Yeah, a passenger!" Wynonna snapped back, heading towards the door with Sam right behind her.  
Suddenly Kiersten's screams filled the might.  
"We have to do something." Wynonna told the driver.  
"Yeah, drive!" A woman called out from the middle of the bus.  
"Come on!" Wynonna protested, "We can't just leave her!"  
"You'd have to be nuts to go out there." The driver said.  
"Let's go!" Someone called out then someone else added, "Come on!"  
Wynonna looked to the bus driver and when it was clear he would be no help, looked to Sam. He was the only with any sort of weapon, after all.  
"I'll go with you." Sam volunteered, without a moment's hesitation.  
"Thanks." Wynonna said, before shaking her head at the driver and stepping off with Sam.  
As they hurried into the area the screams had come from Wynonna whispered, "Assholes." How could they all just set by while an innocent girl was in danger?  
"Wynonna," Sam said, now at her side, "If you know what this thing is, you need to tell to me."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wynonna replied.  
"You'd be surprised what I'd believe." Sam said.  
"Well, later, then." Wynonna said, "After we get Keirsten." The she called out, "Hey! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"  
"You do know, I'm the one with the gun, right?" Sam asked.  
The only response they got was more bestial roaring.  
"Keirsten?" Wynonna called out, as they started to walk around the wooded area they found themselves in, “Let her go! We're armed!" Glancing at the rather unimpressive looking Colt as she stepped over a branch, she murmured, "Poorly." They crept over to a mess of tangled old trees when Wynonna stopped something and gasped, "Oh my God."  
In peering, out from the tangles was a figure with black eyes.  
"Get back!" Sam said, stepping in front of Wynonna, aiming the Colt at the creature, only to have a force rush him, throwing him back into the air, then into a tree.  
"Sam!" Wynonna shouted running over to him, helping him up. Suddenly the creature was rushing all around them.  
Wynonna had just about had enough. "What do you want from me?!" She screamed.  
They looked around and suddenly a saw a shadowy figure in the distance. Sam couldn't be sure that it was the one they had just encountered, but he was sure it wasn't a friendly.  
Wynonna grabbed a nearby tree branch and Sam raised his gun, both ready for a fight. "That's not going to work." Wynonna warned him  
"Again, you'd be surprised." Sam replied.  
"Just get back." Wynonna replied, taking a few steps back herself. She tripped over a branch and fell and she could suddenly hear what sounded like a cell-phone ring-tone creepily playing Happy Birthday.  
"You alright?" Sam asked, reaching out to help her up.  
"Yeah," Wynonna said, excepting his help, "A bit of head rush."  
Suddenly the shadow man was upon them once more. Wynonna pushed Sam out of the way, patching the creature, then kicking him, sending him to the ground. Wynonna jumped on the creature, pinning him to the ground and stabbing him the eye. Somehow, he slipped out from under her and before the pair realized what happened, he was crouched next to the brush, pulling the stick from his eye, which was glowing. He painted, staring at them with a smile that said, "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."  
Sam quickly aimed the Colt at him and fired, shooting the creature in the head. The usual surge of electricity went through him before he fell to the ground, dead.  
"But that..."Wynonna began, confused, "That's just a normal gun. It's not even a Buntline. That should not have worked."  
"And the stick should’ve?" Sam replied, "So, will you please tell me what's going on now?"  
Wynonna stared at him with a look of confusion and wonder on her face. One thing was certain, they weren’t in Kansas anymore.


	2. The Earp Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna explains the curse to Sam and the pair investigate her uncle's death.

"That thing you saw back there." Wynonna said, at the two walked to Purgatory, "Was a revenant. Basically, it's a-"  
"A spirit that makes it to the afterlife, but somehow comes back," Sam cut her off, "Usually thought some kind of curse."  
"Yeah," Wynonna said, trying to mask her surprise, "How did you-"  
"I'm what you called a hunter." Sam, "Basically I, uh-I hunt monsters, though, honestly, I don't get a lot of revenants. When I saw your moves back there, I kind of wondered if you were one, too."  
Wynonna's eyes widened. "Me? Oh, no, no, no. I only know those moves because..." Her voice trailed off.  
"Because?" Sam urged.  
Wynonna sighed. "You know how you said revenants are usually linked to curse? "  
"Yeah." Sam replied, starting to see where this was going.  
"Well, I'm the one who's cursed." Wynonna finally said, "Or at least my family is. My last name is Earp. Wynonna Earp."  
"Like the..." Sam began.  
"He was my great -great grandfather." Wynonna explained, "And every generation, on the heir's 27th birthday, the 77 outlaws Wyatt killed raised from the grave to try to kill them-and succeeding a lot of the time."  
"Is that what that text was?" Sam asked, "The 'Happy Birthday Wynonna' text?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna said.  
"And that's why you came back to town?" Sam guessed.  
"Again, no." Wynonna said, "I just came back for my uncle's funeral. Well, he wasn't really my uncle, he and his wife just took me and my sister in after our dad died."  
Sam paused for a minute. "I'm sorry." He said at last, "I know what it's like to lose someone."  
"Thanks,” Wynonna replied, then turning her head to face Sam, "Who, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Basically...everyone." Sam said, "Most recently my brother. " He swallowed than added, "Like a few hours ago."  
Wynonna stopped in her tracks for a minute in surprise, then started to walk again, saying, "I'm sorry."  
"Thanks." Sam said.  
The pair walked in silence for a few minutes than Wynonna said, "You know, Curtis my, ah, not uncle, they say he died from a stroke, but I'm not so sure. I mean, the man was as healthy as a horse, as least last time I checked in."  
"You think it has something to do with your curse?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know," Wynonna admitted, "But that's what I here to find out."  
"Well, do you need any help?" Sam offered, "I've been around the block a couple times when it comes to things like this, and all I've got waiting for me back home is a Brit who wants to shoot me."  
Wynonna eyed Sam, processing the odd statement as well as mauling over his offer. She had to admit, Sam would be handy in a pinch, and she still wanted to know how he wound up on that bus. "Sure." She said, finally, "But first there's one more thing we can do for Kiersten."  
The moment they got a signal Wynonna called in the attack.   
"Where exactly?" The female dispatcher asked her.  
"Just outside the city limits." Wynonna answered.  
"And the cause again?" The dispatcher replied.  
"Maybe...animal attack?" Wynonna lied.  
"OK." The dispatcher said, "And your name is?"  
"My name?" Wynonna repeated, then hung up the phone. "Nope." Then she removed the sim card and broke the phone.  
Sam laughed a bit.  
"What?" Wynonna responded.  
"Are you sure you're not a hunter?" Sam asked, "You'd be good at it."  
"I'm sure." Wynonna replied.  
Then they quietly and respectfully walked up to Curtis’ backyard everyone was surrounding freshly filled grave farmed with large, plain stones. In front of the grave was an elderly woman with boyishly short wavy brown hair that Sam assumed was Curtis' wife, Gus.  
"Curtis was not a handsome man." The woman was saying, "When I first laid eyes on him at the cookout, I said to my sister, 'Just how closely related are his parents?'"  
A few people in the crowd chuckled, Sam included, and when he looked over to Wynonna she had small smile on her face.  
"But he was loyal." Gus continued, "Traits nowadays people call old-fashioned...boring. Thing is, with Curtis, I was never bore." Her voice cracked as she finished, "Not once."  
After the funeral was the wake. As and he and Wynonna walked into the kitchen and towards Gus, a mare asked of Wynonna, "What are you doing here?" in a way that made Sam think she had burned at least a couple of bridges before she left town.  
"You're late, as usual." Gus said tersely when they got to her, "And who’s your friend?"  
"Sam." Wynonna answered, "Sam..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she didn't know what Sam's last name was. Or anything about him other than the fact that he hunted monsters, everyone he cared about was dead and the British wanted to reunite him with his loved ones for some reason.  
"Sam Winchester." Sam picked up, "I am so sorry for your lost, ma'am."  
"Me, too, Gus." Wynonna added, sincerely.  
"I thought you were in-Spain." Gus replied.  
"Greece, when I heard." Wynonna corrected her, hopping that didn't make Sam think she was a hunter. Did hunters do their thing internationally? She wasn't sure; she only heard of them an hour ago. She walked to the other side of Gus, so that there was a person on either side of her, saying, "Listen, I know Purgatory’s country and all, but is it legal to bury your husband in the garden?"  
"Only thing Curtis loved more than me was his tomatoes." Gus offered for an explanation, "Who am I to separate soul mates? " Walking to the head of the table she continued, "They said it was a stroke."  
"Bullshit." Wynonna declared, "He was still tossing hay bales like a teenager."  
"Champ was..." Gus began, stifling down her emotion, "With him, but he didn't see what happened."  
"Hardy, 'Rodeo Champ,' Champ?" Wynonna asked.  
"Yeah." Gus replied, "He's a good kid."  
Sam interjected in a hushed tone, "Mrs. McCreedy, when they found your husband, was he...intact?"  
Shocked and outraged, Gus exclaimed, "What sort of questions is that to ask me, young man?! I don't see how that's any of your business!"  
"Gus, you see, Sam is..." Wynonna's voice trailed off as she thought of what to tell her, because even though the McCreedies knew the broad strokes, she didn't want to say monster hunter.  
Sam quickly rummaged through his jacket and pulled out the first badge he found, quickly looking at and Sam, "U.S. Marshall."  
Gus turned to Wynonna with a look of disbelief. "You brought a U.S. Marshall to your uncle's funeral?"  
"I just want to find out what happened." Wynonna replied.  
"He died." Gus said firmly, "Please, Wynonna, let it go." Beginning to walk away, she added, "For once."  
"It was a really nice eulogy." Wynonna called out as Gus walked off.  
"So, ah, that Champ, guy," Sam began, still in a hush tone, " Any idea where he might be?"  
"I have some idea." Wynonna replied.


	3. A Resurrection In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Mary back to the bunker, and learns Sam is missing. As the group interrogates Toni, they get an unexpected guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Things:  
> 1\. I wrote this before the Season 12 premiere of “Supernatural" so it's not completely accurate to what happened, but I liked how it turned out, and some of it comes back later in the story, so I was hesitant to change things.   
> 2\. Due to some last minutes changes, chapters one and two have been combined into one chapter, and what would have been posted this week as chapter 3 is now posted as chapter 2. To save on confusion, you should probably read the new chapter 2 before you read this, unless you're just starting this story and are reading it in its new form, in which case this doesn't apply to you. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Meanwhile, Dean dealing his own set of problems.  
For a few minutes he just stared at the woman in front of him, in shock and bit of confusion. "Mom?" She didn't even look a day older than when she died. "Crap." Dean thought, the realization of it all sinking, "We're older than her." Then he snapped out of it. It didn't matter. They could figure it out.  
He took a step towards Mary when suddenly she reached out and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him to the ground, putting a foot on his neck. "Who are you?" She demanded, standing over him and looking somewhat fierce.  
"Alright," Dean called out, "Hold on a minute, I can explain everything, but it's gonna sound a little-okay, a lot insane."  
"Try me," Mary seethed.  
"I'm Dean." He said, "I'm your son."  
Mary's eyes widened for a minute, then she went back to being stone-faced. "That's a lie."  
"No, it's the truth." Dean said, not moving, "And I can prove it."  
"Okay, then," Mary replied, “Prove it."  
Dean decided to use the facts he used back in 1978. It has worked then and he hadn't even been born yet, it should probably be able to work now. "When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, 'cause that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing "Hey Jude," 'cause that’s your favorite Beatles song."  
"You can't know that," Mary said, shaking his head, "There's no way you can possibly know that."  
"There is one way." Dean replied, gently, since he knew that this was a lot to take in, "And you know what it is."  
"My son Dean is four years old." Mary protested, but from the look of fear and confusion in her eyes, Dean though she might be coming to the conclusion that he was on the level.  
"I was in 1983," Dean replied, "When you..." His voice trailed off, trying to figure out how to tell her that she had been dead over thirty-two years.   
"Go on," Mary said, looking as if on the verge of a break down, "When I what?"  
Dean started to get up. "Why don't we find somewhere to sit down," He began taking off his coat and putting it over her, "And we can talk?"  
They found a bench and Dean explained everything that had happened since her demise. Well, at least the important bits. He didn't want to overwhelm her with two much at once. But still, by the end of the conversation her head was in her hands, rubbing her face.  
"Do you need a minute?" Dean asked, "I know it's a lot to take in."  
"That is a gross understatement," Mary replied, looking up, "I mean, I've been dead for over two decades, my children are older than me, God has a sister, and... your hunters. That is the one thing I never wanted for you. I swear, if you're father wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. Painfully."  
Dean paused a minute, considering how to handle this. "Look, what’s done is done and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Now, what we need to do now is-"  
Suddenly something occurred to her. "Wait a second," She said, "Where's Sam?"  
Suddenly it hit Dean. "Oh, crap," He said going for his phone, "He probably thinks I'm dead. You see, the originally plan was to take Amara out, but it meant I was going to have to actually be the bomb, which meant I was going to have to die, but it didn't work out that way, but since the sun didn't die..." His voice trailed off as Sam's voice said, "Hey, this is Sam..."  
"Sam!" Dean called out.  
"I can't come to the phone right now."" Dean's heart sunk when he realized he had got Sam's voice mail, "Leave a message."  
Dean began again, "Sam, it's me. Good, news-I'm not dead and, ah," He looked back at his mother for a moment, "I'm not the only one. But I'm not gonna even try to explain that one over the phone. Just call me back when you get this."  
Dean waited a few minutes for Sam to call back then called again, this time not leaving a message. Then a third time. Getting frustrated, he turned to face Mary and asked, "You feel like a road trip?"  
And so, after stealing a car-which Mary was surprisingly okay with, even giving Dean pointers, which he found somewhat disturbing- they started for Lebanon, which took them the rest of the night and some of the morning.   
"So, this is the place," Dean said, getting out of the car.  
He opened the door, stepping inside, followed by Mary. "Wow,” She said, upon getting her first look at the place, genuinely in awe, "How did you find this place?"  
"Let's just say your side of the family isn't the only side with secrets,” Dean answered.  
Just there was the sound of running from the halls of bunker then a bloodied, limping, ragged-looking Castiel appear and the main room, saying urgently, "Sam, is that-" His voice trailed off, when he saw who it was on the stairs, "Dean?"  
"Long story short, Amara and Chuck decided to work things out," Dean explained, coming down the stairs, "Amara fixed Chuck, they defused me, and ah...I'm not the only not dead." Gesturing, to Mary he said, "Cas, this is my mom, Mom, this is Castiel, he's a friend of ours."  
"Nice to meet you." Mary said, taking his hand, then raising an eyebrow she asked, "Castiel?"  
Before things could continue, Dean cut in, saying, "Cas, what's up with Sam?"  
"When got back to bunker-we were attacked,” Cas began, "Someone was waiting when we got back, with a blood sigil. When I finally crawled back here I found Sam gone, blood on the floor, and confused, angry, British woman with a gun."  
Both Winchesters’ eyes widened in alarm. "What did she do to him?" Dean asked, trying to keep his panic under control.  
"According to her she shot Sam in the shoulder, but he got away from her and she was still looking for him when I found her." Cas answered, "I thought he might be hiding from her somewhere; I heard a prayer asking for back-up, but I have searched this whole bunker and he is not here."  
"And where is this woman now?" Mary spoke up.  
"I thought it would be a good idea to restrain her in the dudgeon." Castiel replied.  
"Good call." Dean commented.  
The trio went down the dudgeon where one Toni Bevell was struggling to get free from the metal chair she was changed to. She looked up when heard the door open and the three stepped down, quickly regaining her composure. "Well, well, well," She began, "Look who's alive, after all." As Dean got closer to her she continued, "Just out of curiosity, was this another resurrection incident, or was Sam lying to protect you?"  
"No, no, no," Dean began, "You don't ask the questions here. We do. How 'bout for starters, what did you with Sam?"  
Toni sighed, "Like I already told your pet, he attacked me, I shot him, he ran off, and I have no clue where he got off to. If he dies, it's his own fault."  
Anger boiling up inside him, Dean charged at Toni, but then felt someone pull him back. It was Mary. "It's sorry, for my son's bad manners," She said sincerely, turning her head to face Toni, while still holding onto Dean, "He should know better than to hit a lady."  
"It's probably not all his fault," Toni replied, unphased by the attack or use of the word 'son', "My understanding is not only doing their father go native, but their mother was also a hunter, so with genetics like that, it's a miracle they can even walk upright."  
That did it for Mary. Before anyone knew what was happening Mary reared back and punched the Woman of Letters with such force her head went back and the chair would have tipped over were it not nailed to the floor.  
"Now, like my son was saying, where's Sam bitch?!" Mary demanded.  
In awe, Dean decaled, "Way to go, Mom."  
That was when Toni realized the implication of what they were saying, and was, for once, speechless. "That's impossible." She finally said, "Mary Winchester was killed by a demon-"  
"Over thirty-three years ago, I know,” Mary said, leaning over Toni threateningly, "And imagine by dismay to come back from the dead and find some uppity pencil pusher coming after my sons, actually shooting one of them, and then insulting everyone in the room. So, if I were you I’d start feeling a little more helpful, or I'll show what a hunter is capable of."  
Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.   
Everyone briefly looked at each other, then Dean said, "I'll go get."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mary asked, "It could be friends of hers."  
"Or it could be Sam." Dean pointed out, "Look, I'll take my gun just in case, just keep an eye on Queen Victoria until I get back, okay?" The he headed up the stairs, paused for a minute, and added," And Mom?"  
"Yes?" Mary replied, turning her attention to her first born.  
"Please try not break our only lead like a twig while I'm gone, okay?" Dean requested.  
Mary nodded.  
Dean hurried to the front door of the bucker, then, putting the gun behind his back and his hand on the trigger, slowly opened his door and gapped at who he saw on the other.  
Standing in the doorway was blonde teenage girl that he thought seemed familiar but he couldn't but his finger on. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
Dean paused for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, how do I know you?"  
"Emma?" The girl replied, "You know, your daughter, the one your friend shot a few minutes ago?"  
Now it was Dean's eyes that widened as the memories rushed back through his head.  
"So, Dad," Emma asked, "Care to explain what's going on?"


	4. The Earp Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While interrogating a witness, Wynonna and Sam have a bit of a...run in, with Wynonna's little sister.

"I think I might have lost my phone." Sam said, searching through his jacket as he and Wynonna walked across the street to plain brown building with the name Shorty's Saloon printed on the front.  
"You can pick up a new one latter." Wynonna said, then turning to look at him added, "What all is in that thing anyway? Anymore...surprises?"  
"No," Sam said, finishing his search, "Just the badge and my wallet."  
They walked through the swinging doors and up to bar, catching the attention of an older man with a neatly trimmed white beard behind the bar. "Well, either I'm sucking fumes out of the back of Willie's Nelson's tour bus, or Wynonna Earp just walked into my bar." He actually seemed pleasantly surprised to see her.  
Wynonna broke into a smile before saying, "Hey, Shorty. How's business?"  
"Mechanical bull broke a month ago." Shorty began, "Chippendales' night was a bust. Not to mention this shit about a dead runaway." Putting a glass on the bar, he added, " Rule number 1: You never get off the bus."  
"We did." Wynonna replied.  
Shorty got this serve, concerned look on his face. "You were there?" His eyes looked around the room for a second, "Did you tell the cops?"  
"Why I'm here." Wynonna replied, "Phoned it in anonymously."  
"Uh-huh..." Shorty replied, sounding unsure.  
"Two stints in juvie, a summer riding with the Banditos, and I'm still wanted for questioning in the Bleaker case." Wynonna listed off, "My relationship with law enforcement es un poco complicated."  
"I just...followed her lead." Sam commented.  
"How about un poco of liquid courage." Shorty offered, "One for your friend, too."  
"Alright, just one, yeah." Wynonna answered, "I gotta focus, I'm here for Gus and Curtis. Somebody knows what really happened to my uncle." Then she drank the shot.  
Then a voice from behind them asked, "Where have been, Wynonna?"  
Wynonna didn't even look at who said that, but Sam glanced at him and young man roughly the same age as Wynonna dressed in jeans a brown shirt and black leather vest leaned up against the bar. Sam had the feeling their might be trouble.  
"As far from here as I could get." Wynonna answered.  
"Lucky you." The guy in the leather vest, said, "If I could leave Purgatory, I'd never come back. Why would Wyatt Earp choose to settle in this shithole?"   
Wynonna turned around, took another shot, and carrying the bottle, started to walk away. "My monies on the deep gene pool."  
"Well, maybe your great-great grandpappy got few lucky shots in at the OK Corral and fled before they found out he was fraud." The guy the leather vest taunted, following Wynonna, to the pool table and got in her face on the last word.  
Sam was still at the bar, nervously watching the situation and wondering when, or if, he should intervene.  
"Didn't he marry a whore?" The guy in the leather vest asked.  
"An actress." Wynonna protested.  
"Actually, she was the madam from the brothel Wyatt ran in Peoria." Sam thought, but knew better than to say it out loud.  
"Oh, oh, shit!" The guy in the leather vest exclaimed, circling Wynonna, "She's probably the one gave Doug Holliday the that clap that done him in. Hahaha!"  
Wynonna was officially fed up with this creep. "Doc!" She corrected him tersely, "Doc Holliday, dumbass. And it was tuberculosis that killed him, you ignoramus."  
"This coming from a pair of tits so insane, so cursed?" Leather vest guy challenged.  
"Why did you say?" Wynonna asked, clearly ready to fight.  
Just then a young man who would look rather clean-cut, were his arms not covered with tattoos, came up behind leather vest guy and threw his arm around him. "Getting beat up by a girl again, Carl?"  
Carl walked away, as Wynonna said, "Champ. " Smirking she added, "My hero," before putting her cue to the while ball, forcing the blue ball into the furthers left pocket.  
"Sweet." Champ commented.  
"Listen," Wynonna began, moving around her table for her next shot, "Uh, I was hoping I could I could talk to you...about what happened to my uncle."  
"Bring those lips, we can, uh, "talk" all night long." Champ replied.  
Wynonna was completely disgusted at the thought but played along. She smiled at him, appearing intrigued. "You didn't pay me a second glance in high school."  
"Hey, you were kind of a freak." Champ pointed out.  
"You have no idea." Wynonna replied, "Just give me a sec, okay?"  
"Alright," Champ agreed.  
Wynonna hurried to the bar where Sam was at, and said in a hushed tone, "Okay, I'm gonna go with Champ, you follow us and when I give the signal, we take advantage of your unusual form and stature."  
"We um… hun?" Sam replied, trying process the crazy plan that had just been thrown at him.  
"Look, you already said you were following my lead so, follow my lead." Wynonna instructed then hurried back to Champ before Sam could argue.  
Champ took Wynonna to a room above the bar. "Well..."Wynonna said, taking in her new surroundings, "Shorty lets you stay above the bar, hun?"  
"Yeah, uh,...I got a key." Champ replied, in a way that bordered on bashful.  
"Oh, it's impressive." Wynonna responded. Taking off her coat she added, "So, ummm... You ran ranch security with Curtis, but didn't bother to make his service?"  
The pair were slowly heading towards the bed, Wynonna backing Champ up into it.   
"Yeah, I, uh, hate funerals." Champ explained.  
"Ugh!" Wynonna replied, "Tell me about it. Gus mentioned that you were the one who found the body."  
"Yeah,” Champ replied, "Speaking of bodies..."  
"Hmm?" Wynonna mused.  
"Mad hots." Champ commented.  
Wynonna chuckled. "Alright, Champ," She said, before shoving Champ and causing him to land on the bed. She leapt up on him, tore open his shirt and then pulled a small, pointy knife.  
"Yeah," Champ said nervously, trying to rise up, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Do you know what time it is?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied fiercely, forcing Champ back down, "Time for you to tell me how Curtis died."  
"He... he just did!" Champ protested.  
"Oh, no," Wynonna said, forcing him down on the bed and holding the knife to his head, "Don't make me get rough!"  
"This ain't rough?" Champ replied.  
Wynonna put her knife to his throat and called out, "Sam!"  
Suddenly Sam jumped out of the closet. He hurried over to them and pulled Champ upright, pinning his arms behind his back. Wynonna readjusted herself and her knife to fit the new position, "Start talking or between me and him they won't find anything."  
"Look, uh, I heard screaming, and I ran." Champ said, terrified, "Called the Sheriff. "And when they found him, his head was torn clean off." Champ moaned as Wynonna pressed the knife down.  
"Wynonna," Sam warned, "Be careful, we need him alive."  
"Listen, your washed-up rodeo clown," Wynonna addressed Champ, paying Sam no heed, "Who did it?" She squeezes his lips, "What did you see?"  
"Cattle mutilations, lights in the hills, strange marks in the dirt?" Champ joked.  
Furious, Wynonna twisted Champ’s nipple. "Owww!" The young man screamed.  
"Why am I even here?" Sam thought, "Wynonna's doing all the work."   
"He died on your land, Wynonna!" Champ exclaimed, then he painted in pain.  
Wynonna reared back. "The homestead? Show me where."  
"I'm not going back there." Champ said.  
"You're in this with us now, 'Champ.,' "Wynonna informed him, "And no one else is gonna save you."  
Suddenly the door was kicked in, reveling a girl in her early twenties with dark blonde hair pulled back in a braid, holding a gun. " Oh! Except his girlfriend you skank!" She shouted out before firing a shot.  
Sam, Wynonna and Champ jumped back. Wynonna wound up on the ground while Sam and Champ were in opposite corners of the room.   
"Why don't you slip into something comfier, hun?" The girl, Champ's actual girlfriend apparently, quipped, "Like a coma." Then she fired again, hitting a pillow.  
Raising her hands in the air Wynonna said, "Worst. Birthday. Ever."  
The young woman paused in her assault. "Wynonna?"  
Wynonna raised up. "Hey, sis. You grew out your...hair."  
"This is your sister?" Sam asked from his spot in the corner, pointing at the girl.  
"Yeah." Wynonna said, "Sam this is Waverly, Waverly, this is Sam, we met on the bus."  
"Nice to meet you." Waverly said, waving at him awkwardly.  
"You, too," Sam replied, "Does this mean you're going to stop shooting at us?"


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wynonna reunites with her sister, Sam learns of a weapon that can help their fight. However, after Wynonna is confronted with her past, she decides she can't go through with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for all the love this story's been getting. I'm really flattered and so glad that people like it.

What are you doing in town?" Waverly demanded, as the trio exited the bar and crossed the street, to discuss what had just occurred, "I mean, besides my boyfriend."  
"I wasn't going to 'do' anyone especially that man-child." Wynonna protested, "I'm trying to find out what happened to Curtis." After a second, she added, "Oh, and you can do better."  
"Small town, limited dating options." Waverly offered for an explanation, crossing her arms.  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "I remember."  
"Hey!" Waverly said, punching Wynonna's arm.  
"God!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Ow! " Turning so that girls were facing each other, she added, "What?"  
"It's been three years." Waverly said, suddenly pleased to see her big sister, "God, come here!" Then she wrapped her in a hug.  
In spite of himself, Sam couldn't help be reminded of Dean and he felt a painful tugging in his chest.  
"You couldn't tell me you were coming?" Waverly asked.  
"I wasn't." Wynonna explained as the embrace broke, "Then Uncle Curtis sent me an email."  
"What?" Waverly perked up, "What did it say?"  
"'They've caught up with me."' Wynonna repeated.  
"It knew it wasn't a stroke." Waverly glanced at Sam then lowered her voice, "It's starting again, isn't it? We need that gun."  
That snapped Sam back to reality. "What gun?"  
Walking away from both of them, Wynonna said, "Ok, I'm not doing this."  
'Wyatt Earp's gun." Waverly insisted, "Same one that disappeared the night..."  
"Told you never to talk about it!" Wynonna cut her off harshly, turning to face her.  
"And I don't!" Waverly said.  
"Good!" Wynonna replied.  
"Best advice you ever gave me." Waverly continued, "Well...only advice you ever gave me."  
"What are you two going on about?" Sam cut in, "What's the deal with this gun, and what happened the night it disappeared?"  
"Stay out of this, Sam!" Wynonna snapped, then turning to Waverly said, "Hey, I was just a kid! OK? I couldn't...I couldn't look after myself, let alone..."  
"What, your bratty little sister?" Waverly cut her off.  
Wynonna paused a moment to get her bearings and said, "You know, it's about the only thing I've ever done right."  
"Leaving me behind?" Waverly questioned.  
"Yeah, it gave you a chance." Wynonna justified.  
"Right..." Waverly said, "Yeah, well, I'm not six anymore, OK? We could fight this thing, this curse, together!-"  
"Waverly!" Wynonna snapped, "There is no curse on the our family."  
"Did she really just say that?" Sam thought. He knew that Wynonna believed in the curse, since he was the one who told him about it. He didn't think lying to Waverly was a good idea, as that never worked in his experience, but, Waverly wasn't his sister, so he held his tongue.  
Waverly was quiet for a second then said, "You know what? Why don't you, and your new friend here come back to Gus' with me? We could get some coffee, and we could talk about this?"  
"Coffee would be great." Wynonna admitted, "But this is the end of the conversation."  
That was how Wynonna and Sam wound up sitting across from each other Sam clinging to a cup of coffee, Wynonna clinging to something a little stronger, while Waverly went off to do "something" that was really eavesdropping for another room.   
"So, are you gonna tell me about this gun or not?" Sam finally asked.  
"Look, Sam, it's not important," Wynonna said, "I mean, we got your gun now."  
"My one gun against 77 revenants." Sam pointed, " Well, more like 76 after last night, but still. And in my experience you can never have too many everything-killing guns."  
"A, it doesn't kill everything, just revenants," Wynonna said. Then she paused a minute, as she got a haunted look in her eye and added, "And humans." Taking another minute and then shaking whatever it was off, she continued, "And B, we're not going after all 77-76 of them. We're just trying to find out what really killed my uncle."  
"Well, it's looking more like those might be one and the same." Sam pointed out, "Look, Waverly's nowhere around, so what's the harm in just talking about it?"  
Wynonna sighed. "Either I've had way too much of this or not enough." She said, pouring herself more whiskey in a tea cup, "The gun we were talking about is Wyatt's gun, Peacemaker. Actually it was a Buntline Special, but he called it Peacemaker for some reason. It's the gun he used to kill the 77 and now it's the only thing that can."  
"And where is it now?" Sam asked, hopping she actually knew.  
"In the well," Wynonna replied, "Where I put it after my dad died." As she said that last part she got that haunted look in her eye again, though she otherwise appeared composed.  
"Look, Wynonna," Sam began, "You don't have to talk about whatever happened, I won't push. But these things set up an ambush for you, and it sounds like they're the ones that killed your uncle. Waverly was right about one thing; we need that gun."  
Wynonna thought for a moment, and realized Sam was right. "Waverly!" Wynonna called out.  
Waverly hurried down the stairs. "Yeah?"  
"Tell Gus I'm taking the truck." Wynonna commanded.  
"What?" Waverly responded, a small amount of alarm in her voice, "Where are you going?!"  
"Home." Wynonna replied.  
Sam road shot gun as Wynonna drove them down a wood road in sparsely wooded area. They finally parked in front of simple gray metal mailbox with the name "Earp" written on it in back leathers. In front of it was bridge that lead to a simple one-story wooden house, with a smaller area sticking out from its side, a chimney, and a black roof. It was surrounded by a fence that broke at front of bridge breaking into two long polls ending in a sign that also said, "Earp." It looked like no one had lived there in a long time.  
They got out of the car started to walk across the bridge to the homestead. As they reached land again, they noticed and area lined with crime scene tape. They walked up to the porch and through the door into what looked like it had been a kitchen maybe at one point. Before it was ransacked. If Sam was being honest, he had squatted in places that looked better.  
"Wynonna," Sam said form the doorway, "What happened here?"  
Wynonna didn't answer, but suddenly she was back there in here mind.  
On the night that everything went wrong.  
The night her life was destroyed.   
She was twelve, and she her two sisters were gathered around the table as their father cleaned Peacemaker.  
"They said Wyatt took down 77 outlaws with this gun." Ward Earp told them.  
"And all those outlaws are resurrecting as revenants coming for us." Her older sister Willa said, as if she couldn't believe this was her life, and not in a good way.   
"They won't stop until they gain freedom from their earthly prison." Ward explained.  
"You'll stop them, Daddy!" Waverly said, smiling up at him with a smile full of missing teeth.  
"You'll get 'em." Wynonna agreed more soberly, but confident.   
"Willa is the oldest, the next Earp heir, destined to inherit Wyatt's abilities." Ward continued, "Because the only thing that can put these demons down again, is you."  
At least she was until they attacked the house.  
"You said they can't attack the house!" Willa exclaimed, panicked and terrified.  
"They figured out how to get around the bed rock!" Ward replied.  
"What's happening?" Waverly asked from her spot at the side with Wynonna, confused and scared.  
"I got the gun!" Willa declared, "There are so many of them!"  
"There's seven of them!" Ward elaborated.  
Suddenly there was roaring as the window broke and they grabbed Willa, dragging her out of it literally kicking and screaming in terror.  
"Willa!" Wynonna screamed.   
"No!" Ward shouted, grabbing a rifle and firing.  
"Shotgun won't work." Wynonna observed, calmly from her spot hiding with Waverly, "He needs Wyatt's gun."  
She walked to where Willa had dropped it in picked it up.  
In the present Wynonna leaned down at the same spot she had picked up that gun, all those years ago, and picked up a badge, cover with dusk and worn by time. Then she noticed something sticking out from the mantel. She walked over to it and pulled out a torn piece of plan white paper that said, welcome home Wynonna.  
"They knew we coming?" Sam spoke up, pulling out the colt and looking around franticly.  
"Save your energy, they're not here anymore." Wynonna said, "Let's go."  
Sam could barely keep up with Wynonna as she marched out of the house and down the bridge. If as if a new determination had been born in her, and burning anger that kept her fueled. "Both of you were right," Wynonna declared, getting into the car, "We need that gun."  
"Okay," Sam said, getting into the car with her, glad that she was coming around, "So, where 's the well?"  
"Our next stop." Sam replied.  
They went back to the McCreedy farm and stated gathering supplies. Wynonna tossed a shovel in and the pair started towards the truck cab when an upset voice from being them asked, "Are you two gonna ask to borrow my stuff?"  
They turned around to see Gus looking none too pleased with the two of them.  
"I noticed you already borrowed all my whiskey," She continued, "I'm guessing that was you, Wynonna. I know that Curtis may have stood for all that, but then, he was soft on you."  
Wynonna was silent for a moment, then she looked at her aunt and said, "He was a good man, and he deserved better than what happened to him. "  
Gus heaved, looking like she didn't want to hear it.  
"Something took his head, Gus." Wynonna told her, walking up to her, "Something or someone..."  
"Oh, Wynonna..." Gus said, turning and propping herself on the side of the truck bed.  
"Do I need to give you two a moment?" Sam asked.  
"No, we won't be having one." Gus answered.  
"I know who killed him, and I got a plan." Wynonna informed her.  
"That's not what I meant." Gus replied, turning to face Wynonna and starting to get worked up, "You got that wild look in your eye. You're manic, paranoid. Probably off you meds, um? Does Sam know about that? Know he's being lead on a wild goose chase? What's next? More demons?"  
That hit Wynonna like a punch to a gut. She turned away for a second, then turned back, saying, "Yeah, I might be certifiable. Got the paperwork to prove it. But something awful is happening in Purgatory, and it has everything to do with my last name!"  
"You're not the only Earp in town." Gus reminded her, "Waverly has worked so hard just to get out from under your shadow."  
There was a moment of silence for a moment, as they shifted awkwardly. They both knew what Gus said was true. The older woman pulled something wrapped and plain brown paper. "I know it's your birthday, so..."  
"Don't worry about that." Wynonna protested, but Gus just pressed it into her hand.  
"Enough for a one-way ticket back to Athens." Gus said, her voice sounding like she might cry, "Your Marshall'll have to pay his own way, provided he doesn't have a case or something."  
"So this is your gift to me?" Wynonna asked.  
"And for your sister." Gus replied, "I love you, Wynonna...but you're as broken as they come." And with that she walked away.  
Wynonna slowly walked back to the cab of the truck. "You okay, Wynonna?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah," Wynonna replied getting into the truck, but putting out her arm to stop Sam when he did the same, "I'm sorry, Sam, but this is where we part ways."  
"What?" Sam balked, "That's it? You're just giving up?"  
"There's nothing to give up!" Wynonna snapped, "Look, Gus was right. If you want to stay here and fight, be my guess, but I am getting that gun, getting my sister, and getting out of here." Then before Sam could argue, she drove off, leaving him in the dust.


	6. The Best Laid Escape Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Sam, Wynonna has a fight with Waverly and meets a mysterious stranger. While Sam looks for Wynonna, he talks with Waverly and sees someone who can't be there. The Revanets make a devastating move.

"Samuel Dolls, U. S, Marshall,” Sam said, holding out the badge for the deputy to see, "I'm here looking for any information you might have on file about a Wynonna Earp, use to be a local girl."  
After Wynonna left him at the farm, Sam just stood there for a while trying to figure out what to do. Somehow, he got the idea that maybe if he knew what happened the night Wynonna got rid of the gun, it might be a step in the right direction, either for getting Wynonna back on board or for dealing with the revenants himself, which from what he understood was something he couldn't do. Well, he could, but then any children Wynonna and/or Waverly had would just be dealing with it later. Plus, eventually he was going to run out of bullets.  
"May I ask what this is regarding?" The deputy, a rather pretty young woman with auburn hair asked.  
"I think she might be involved in a case I'm working." Sam explained, which wasn't entirely untrue.  
The deputy gave him an odd look then shrugged saying, "Let me see what I can find." She stood up from her desk and walked off.  
She came back a few minute latter, two files, one of which was rather thick. "Looks like you hit the mother load," The deputy said, handing the file to Sam, "Whatever you want, you should be able to find it in there."  
"Thanks," Sam began than looking at her tag said, "Deputy Haught."  
"Don't mention it," Deputy Haught replied, "Really don't, my boss won't be happy that I didn't put up more of a fight but you look like you could use a break, just bring them back to me when you're done, okay?"  
"Okay," Sam replied, walking off.  
Sam started looking through the files and his heart sank as the gaps started to fill. Apparently, Wynonna hadn't always been the heir. She had, had an older sister, Willa. At least, until something that was either was a home invasion, or an animal attack was no one was sure, because, at least the official story was, one of the only two witnessed was so traumatized she had a mental break and had convinced herself the homestead had been attacked by demons, and the other was six.   
He also found out how her father died.  
"Here," Sam said, handing the file back to her, "I think I found everything I need. Hey, while I'm here, what do you know about the dead runaway?"  
Meanwhile Wynonna was standing on the street across from Shorty's trying to spot Waverly. It was then she heard the sound of a car door shutting and someone getting out. She turned around to see an older man in a police officer's uniform and black hat. "The black sheep returns." He observed.  
"Jesus!" Wynonna hissed, "Waddle alone now, Nedly."  
"Sheriff..."The man corrected, "Sheriff Nedly. You keeping your fluffy hindquarters clean or should I frisk you for old times' sake?"  
"Wouldn't risk it," Wynonna replied, "We both know you're one grope away from a heart attack. Best stick to internet porn and the certainty of dying alone, don't you think?"  
"Why'd you even come back, Wynonna?" Nedly asked, "Haven't the people who love you suffered enough?"  
"Probably." Wynonna admitted, but turned around heading across the street giving the lawman the finger as she did so.  
Once she was inside Wynonna knocked on the door of a darkened room and called out, "Waverly? Champ?"  
She turned on the light and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sauntered to a blue table and leaned up against it. She turned her head to look at the beige curtains that covered half of the room. She walked over to it and pulled it back slightly finding what looked to be some sort of investigation board. She pulled the whole curtain back revealing a time of line of their family, as well as newspaper clippings and lore. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach.  
"I told you." A voice said from behind.  
Wynonna turned around and stared at her sister in disbelief.  
"I'm ready to help."Waverly offered.  
"What the sweet Hell is this?" Wynonna asked.  
"That?" Waverly responded, "That's just the basics." She excitedly ran over to the spot by her clothes. "Look." She pulled up a box. "Everything I could find about our family. You know, Wyatt Earp, the people he killed...look."  
Wynonna, however, was not pleased in the slightest. "You're supposed to be normal, Waverly." She snapped, "You're supposed to be safe." She slapped her on the arm.  
"Ow!" Waverly exclaimed, "You know, I scoured every archive in the country, and you know what I never found?"  
Wynonna very slightly shook her head.  
"A reason why I can't break the curse." Waverly continued.  
Wynonna just stood here for a minute, balking, then answered, "OK. How about 'cause your scrapbooking habit had taken a terrible turn?!"  
"Good one." Waverly said softly. Then she looked down and noticed something in her sister's boots, letting out an audible gasp. "Oh, my God! Is that's Wyatt's gun?!"  
In spite of herself, Wynonna nodded.  
"You knew where it was this whole time?!" Waverly exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I was twelve." Wynonna replied, "Panicked, threw it away."  
" My God, it's beautiful!" Waverly beamed, going for gun before Wynonna roughly pushed her away, holding onto her arm, "Ow!"  
"It's old, it doesn't shoot straight, and it's worth enough to buy us both a chrome condo 500 mile from here." Wynonna insisted.  
In response Waverly folded her arms and said, “This is our home, Wynonna. I'll protect it even if you won't."  
"You'll die!" Wynonna responded, desperately trying to get through to her.  
"Not if I had this!" Waverly replied, going for the gun again, but Wynonna fought her away, "Look, we can use it...Ow! We can use it to kill our enemies!"  
"Enemies?!" Wynonna shot back, "Waverly, the only person this gun ever killed was Daddy! When I shot him!"  
"You trying to save him," Waverly reason softly, "It was an accident."  
"Yeah." Wynonna said, "And it ruined my life! Not gonna let it ruin yours." She turned to go. "Pack this shit up! This time, you're coming with me."  
"Oh, yeah, run!" Waverly exclaimed, taking a few steps to come after her, "Always do."  
Wynonna turned around again to face her. "I'm serious. I'm taking the 6 a.m. bus with or without you."  
"Right..." Waverly began, "You know, of all the things I've ever wanted to call you...you are such a coward."  
"Don't forget fraud." Wynonna quipped before turning back around to leave.  
Wynonna stayed at the bar for while and was working on another shot when she heard an accented voice say, “Mercy me. Now is that what I think it is, little lady?"  
She glances and saw a man dressed in a black old west outfit, complete with hat, leaned up against the corner of the bar.  
"Let me guess. " Wynonna began, "Wyatt Earp fan." In a fake accent she continued, "Came to see the place where he drank.? You know what?" She waved her hand in the air as she finished, in her regular voice, "Let your freak flag fly free."  
"Oh, I am free." The man said, "Free as a bird and its sublime."  
Wynonna was wierded out and amused at the same time "OK."  
"I ain't seen a Buntline Special in year." The man began, "May I?" His hand crept closer to the gun in question.  
Wynonna's fingers went over the barrel protectively. "You may not."  
"I do reckon I know that gun." The man observed, "Wyatt Earp cherished it, 'Peacemaker.''  
"You a collector?" Wynonna perked up, hopping she might have found a buyer.  
"Only of poker chips and hearts." The man replied.  
Wynonna made the mistake of taking her hand off the gun and quick as a flash the man had grabbed it. "Engraving his own initials?" The man asked, "Seems rather gauche."  
"Doc Holliday had it done to celebrate his best friend's 50th kill." Wynonna explained reaching out for the gun, but the man pulled just out from her reach.  
"Sounds like he was soft on Wyatt." The man said, shifting somewhat towards Wynonna.  
"'Peacemaker,''' Wynonna repeated, "Haha! It's pretty rich. Do you have any idea how many people he killed with that thing?"  
The man turned to look at her and asked with a mild tone of indignation, "Are implying Wyatt Earp was hypocrite?"  
"I'm saying crazy runs in the family." Wynonna said, sauntering over to him.  
"My apologies." The man said, "I did not realize I was speaking with an Earp." And he finally handed her back the gun.  
"Bona fide." Wynonna replied, starting to walk away, sitting back down.  
"Yeah, I just figured...you were prostitute." The man teased.  
Wynonna gave him a small chuckle and a smile. "Prostitutes get paid for it. He was good at killing so they called him a hero. What kind of person wants to be a gunslinger?"  
"Wyatt Earp wanted to be a farmer." The man answered, thought the question was rhetorical, "30 seconds in the OK Corral and a gunslinger he was made. Sometimes, life chooses for us."  
Suddenly not wanting to talk about this anymore Wynonna said, "Your outfit's adorable."  
The man started to leave. "Ma'am." He said, stopping by her then started to head out again. As he exited Wynonna heard him say to someone, "Hey, there.'' then a by now familiar voice say, "Hi."  
Figuring Sam was going to try to talk her out of leaving, and not wanting to hear it, Wynonna jumped off the stool and left as quickly as she could. Which is why, not seeing her actually in the bar, Sam headed upstairs.   
"Wynonna?" He called looking through each open door and opening every closed one. Suddenly he came to an open door and noticed Wynonna’s sister sitting on the edge of the foot of her bed, looking like everything had been drained out of her.  
"Waverly?" Sam asked.  
Hearing the newcomer, Waverly turned around. "Oh," She said, "Sam, right?"  
"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "May I come in?"  
"Sure." Waverly answered.  
Walking in, Sam asked, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," Waverly replied, "Me and Wynonna just had a fight."  
"She was here?" Sam perked up.  
"Yeah, but, not anymore," Waverly answered, "She'll be gone by the morning."  
"She's still gonna leave?" Sam asked, sounding slightly stressed.  
"Yeah," Waverly replied, getting riled up just thinking about it, "Wants me to come with her." She let out a disgusted scoff, then started off into the distance. "How can she do that?" She asked finally, "How can she just walk away with the thing that killed Curtis still out there, when we all need her?!" After a moment she added, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to my ranting about my screwed-up family."  
"No, it's okay." Sam said, sitting down besides, "I get it, my family was pretty nuts, too."  
"Crazier than the family with the curse that re-starts every generation?" Waverly asked, "I know you know."  
"Actually, I'd call it a tie." Sam replied.  
"Okay, I have got to hear this." Waverly said, putting one leg on the bed and positioning herself so it was clear Sam had her full attention.  
"O-Okay,” Sam said, her eagerness making him a bit uneasy, " Well, for starters, we hunt monsters."  
"Hunt monsters?" Waverly repeated, thinking should couldn't have possible heard that right.  
"Yep." Sam replied.  
"Like, all of your family?" Waverly elaborated.  
"Father, brother, mother, but we didn't know about that until later," Sam continued, "A couple of cusions, you get the point."  
"What kind of monsters?" Waverly asked.  
"Ah, all kinds," Sam replied, "Basically everything is real, including some things you'd really think weren't."  
"Really?" Waverly asked, starting to perk up, "Tell me more."  
Sam laughed. Waverly was just so eager, it kind of reminded him of...no, he wasn't going to go there.  
"What?" Waverly said, disconcerted, by his laughter.  
"You are the complete opposite of me when I was your age." Sam lied. Well, technically it was true, even if it wasn't the reason for his laughter. "I was trying to get as far away from my family as possible. Like all the way to California. "  
"That seems pretty far." Waverly said, "So what happened?"  
"Ah, everything that could went wrong, did." Sam explained, "And beyond. In the end it was just way too much stress trying to be a normal one in an insane family."  
"Wynonna wants me to be the normal one." Waverly corrected, "She said as much she saw my investigation." She gestured to the wall, "But I-I want to put an end to this thing once and for all, so no one else has to suffer what like we have! Unfortunately, I’m not the one who can make the gun work!" She slapped the mattress in frustration.  
Sam couldn't help it anymore. This girl was a dye job and a sci-fi obsession away from being Charlie. That was exactly what she would say in this situation.  
"Hey, you okay?" Waverly asked, noticing the far off look in his eye.  
"Yeah," Sam said, trying to shake it off, "You just reminded me of someone I use to know for a minute."  
"Is it okay if I ask who?" Waverly requested.  
"Her name was Charlie," Sam replied, "She worked in the IT department of this company, and then monsters showed up, and we followed soon after, turned her life upside down, and then we kept running into her and she got into hunting. She basically became the sister we never had."  
"We?" Waverly asked.  
"My brother." Sam explained, "But then..." Sam swallowed thickly, "She died. Killed, because of something I got her into."  
"Oh, my God," Waverly exclaimed, "Sam, I'm so sorry."  
Suddenly, a young woman about the same age as Wynonna appeared beside Waverly, a young woman with short red hair, her body covered in blood. It was Charlie. "Hmm," She mused, playing with Waverly's braid, but the girl didn't seem to notice, " She's cute, totally my type. Wonder what Dean would think. Hopefully she doesn't end up like me, you know, dead and bleeding in a tub." She stared at Sam as she said, "Hey, Sam, do us all a favor and make sure you take better care of her than you did me, okay?"  
Sam's eyes widened and his mouth gapped open, as he fell off the bed.  
"Sam!" Waverly exclaimed, jumping up, "Sam, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry," Sam said, standing up, and backing away "I really am, but I gotta go. Now." Then he ran from the room and down the stairs.   
By the time Waverly got out to the stairway, he was gone, but she still called out, "Sam!"  
Sam was in such a state as he ran across the parking lot, that he didn't even notice the car at the edge of the parking lot, which three men inside.  
A few hours later Wynonna returned to the McCreedy farm. As she walked in the door she called out, "Gus? I just came to say goodbye." When no one responded, she repeated, "Gus?" Then she walked in and noticed the broken lamp on the floor and she felt a tremor of panic, "Gus?"  
Walking through the house she called out, "Gus?" And then she saw the woman sprawled out on the ground, semi-conscious. "Gus!" She shouted, leaning own to help her, now fully alarmed.  
Gus coughed. "Oh, my God! They took Waverly. You'll fix this. He said...'Tomorrow...High noon.'''  
Wynonna turned to see that the attackers had written on the into in what looked to be blood: BRING THE GUN


	7. Toni's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean and the others try to figure out the mystery of Emma resurrection, Toni takes advantage of the young Amazon to escape.

"So let me get this straight," Mary said, "You were on a investigating Amazon killings and decided it was good idea to sleep with some random woman?" She gave Dean a disapproving look, whether because of his lecherous tendencies, or for being off-guard with the Amazons, Dean wasn't sure.  
Dean had let Emma in on the condition that she didn't try to kill anyone and had to explain her presence to his mother and Castiel . Now Emma was leaned against one of the tables while the adults were across the room trying to figure out what was going on.  
"In my defense we didn't know it was Amazons at the time." Dean replied, "But yeah. We only figured out when I went to go get something I had left there she suddenly had a baby. Then Emma came after me and Sam killed her before she could kill me."  
There was silence for a minute, then Cas asked, "Where was I?"  
"Dead," Dean replied, "Or at least we thought you were."  
"Wait, he died and came back to life to?" Mary asked.  
"Yeah, multiple times, so have I and Sam so we really don't count," Dean said, "Let's just focus on the people who only died once. So, we know, or at least I thought we knew, that Amara brought back Mom, but who would want to bring back Emma?"  
"Maybe Amara did that, too." Mary suggested.  
"But why?" Dean asked.  
"Maybe she thought you two could try again." Cas suggested.  
"Try again?" Dean repeated.  
"She's got misandry genetically ingrained in her," Cas began, "But maybe with a female role model that's not a cold-blooded murderer, and away from her fellow Amazons you might be able to have a somewhat normal relationship with her."  
"Why would even want a relationship with her?" Dean balked, lowering his voice, "She tried to kill me."  
"And you hesitated to defend yourself." Cas pointed out, "So you must have some sort of paternal feeling for her."  
"Some sort of paternal-"Dean began, shook his head, then said, "Cas, she's a literal monster."  
"She's also a child so maybe we shouldn't be talking about this while she is right over there." Mary hissed pointing to the girl.  
"Well, where are we suppose to talk about it?" Dean asked.  
"Don't you get fresh with Dean Winchester." Mary scolded.  
"Sorry, Ma'am." Dean replied.  
"Well, what does Emma actually remember?" Castiel interjected before things could get out of hand, "Did you ask her?"  
"The last thing she remembers is Sam shooting her," Dean answered, "Then she woke up on the side of the road, walked until she got to the bunker, had no clue we lived here, she was just looking for help.”  
The adults got so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Emma walking off, perturbed at being left out the conversation.  
She walked through the halls of the bunker with no particular destination in mind. She had to admit, her father had a pretty sweet pad. Maybe getting along with him isn't such a bad idea. Emma thought, Who am I kidding? I'm lucky they haven't killed me already. Maybe she should try to get out, find her tribe again. But if she really had been dead for give or take four years like they said, what would they make of her? Would they even take her back?   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice calling out, "Hello? Hello is someone up there?"  
Emma opened the door, revealing a dark room. She could make out a figure in the room. She stepped down a short flight of stairs arriving on the floor where she finally got a good look at the person, a woman roughly the same age her grandmother looked, chained to a chair, trembling. She looked up at Emma her eyes wide and frantic. "Who are you? Are you with them? Or did they take you to?"  
"That's-complicated." Emma replied, "Who are you? Why are you down here?"  
"I don't know," The woman said, her voice on the edge of tears, "I was on my way home when someone came at me from behind. I lost consciousness and I woke up here with these maniacs standing over me."  
That doesn't make sense." Emma thought. Why Dean and the others have some random human woman tied up down here? "You have to have done something." Emma said, "You have to be something."  
"I'm not!" The woman sobbed, "I keep telling them that, but they keep saying I'm some sort of monster." Her eyes met Emma's, "Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
Emma shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to do.  
"Please." The woman begged, "If you don't get me out of here they're going to kill me." The woman looked like she might break down, "I just want to see my son again."  
That did it for Emma. Dean had to have made some sort of mistake, or he had snapped and had started killing humans. She didn't care. He was the monster, not her. She went over to wall of different tools and started looking for keys. She finally found some and started trying see if any of them fit the lock holding the chains around the woman's arms in place. Eventually she found the right one.  
"Thank you," The woman said, as Emma continued removing her bindings, "Thank you."  
"No problem," Emma replied, removing the last one "Now, let's get you back to your son, okay? "  
As they turned to leave, the woman said, "Wait." The stopped by the table and picked up a gun and a knife. "Just in case." She reasoned.  
"Probably smart," Emma admitted, holding out her hand for one of the weapons. When she didn't get one, she simply added, "I'm Emma by the way."  
"Toni." The woman replied as she joined the teenager and they hurried up the stairs.


	8. Wynonna's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Sam rescue Waverly.

As Wynonna marched across the Shorty's parking lot, Sam rushed up to meet her. "Wynonna, I just heard what happened." He breathed, "I'm so sorry about Gus, is she going to be alright?"  
"She's in intensive care." Wynonna replied, "You still want in on this?"  
"Definitely." Sam confirmed.   
" Then first thing is we have to find who took my sister." Wynonna answered.  
"We know who took your sister." Sam responded.  
"Yeah," Wynonna replied, "I know. All the more reason we need to find her."  
"How?" Sam asked, "They can blend in. They look just like us."  
Wynonna turned around and looked at him accusingly, "You won't help my sister?"  
"I never said that." Sam replied, "I'm just wondering what the plan is. We don't even know where they took her."  
"But I do: where this whole thing began." Wynonna informed him.  
Wynonna brushed through the doors of the bars.  
"There gonna be trouble?" Nedly asked, sensing the rage inside Wynonna.  
"If you don't move," She replied, pushing past him to Shorty, throwing Gus's money at him. "Shorty, I need the best ride in your stable."  
"I got a young black beauty." Shorty offered, "Packs a real sweet kick."  
A few minutes later Wynonna burst from Shorty's on a sleek black motorcycle as fast she could. She needed to get to the homestead by noon.  
Sam procured a car and headed for the homestead on his own. The plan was for him to remain hidden until he Wynonna gave him the signal, so that they wouldn't freak out when they realized she hadn't come alone and hurt Waverly. He wasn't told what this signal was, just that he would know it when he saw it.  
He was halfway there when something flashed past him in the window. He slowed down and turned to look, but nothing was there. He turned back the road in time to see a bloody Charlie standing in the middle of it.  
Sam swerved and ran off the road, barely stopping the car before it hit a tree. He put the car and got out, the colt in his hand. He looked around and couldn't see anyone, then he saw a figure running through the trees.  
"Hey!" He called out, running after figure, "Hey, stop!"  
But his target just got further and further away. He thought it was male, but he wasn't sure. "Stop!" He fired the Colt, but he missed, and the figure disappeared. At the same time, Sam tripped on a rock sending him to the ground as a sharp, intense pain shot through his ankle. He felt it and couldn't be sure whether it was broken or merely sprung. He reached up, grabbing onto a branch and used it to force himself up. He needed to get back to van.   
As he made his way back through the woods he couldn't but think about Dean and what he would say about this if he were here. Probably chastise him for getting his ankle broke-at least it felt like it was broken-going after God knows what, and how only he could get himself into a situation like this. He'd also probably encourage to make a move on Wynonna. Sam smiled a bit at the idea. She'd probably kill him if he tried.  
At last Sam arrived back at the van. "That's enough of that." Sam thought, getting in. Wynonna and Waverly needed him.  
Meanwhile, when Wynonna arrived at the homestead the first thing she saw was Waverly standing under the side, hands on the rope around her neck, trying to keep steady on a stool.  
"Guess you missed your bus." She said, as she struggled to keep steady.  
"Yeah, kind of over buses," Wynonna replied, getting as close as she dared, "Hanging in there?"  
"It's terrible!" Waverly admitted. Managing to turn her head she screamed, "You pricks are worm food now!"  
As Wynonna made a step towards Waverly, a man's voice called out, "Aaah..." The owner of the voice, as slightly ragged man with an eye patch over his right eye appeared from the side of the house, continuing, "One more step and Little Sis takes a short drop into obvillion."  
"You got a name Revenant?" Wynonna demanded.  
"Well, back in your great-great grandpappy's day I was known as Malcolm Ramaker, eunrapaeuner." He did a little bow.   
"An outlaw." Wynonna corrected.  
"You know," Malcolm began, stepping closer to Waverly, "I remember the exact moment in 1866 when Wyatt Earp had me hung for murdering my business partner. Too bad the hangman didn't set the noose very snug." He looked at Wynonna and taunted, "It took 14 long minutes for me to die."  
"Yeah, and now you're back." Wynonna said, not giving him the fear he wanted.  
"Yes!" Malcolm replied, "And not alone! Boys!"  
Two men appeared, one of whom was Carl, and stood by Malcolm.  
"I know you two." Wynonna said, slightly confused, "You're...you're local."  
"Some of us are." Malcolm said, "You see, when the Earp heir turns 27, those of us killed by the last one, well, we resurrect. A little more demonic than the time before, but, one way or another, we all end up in Purgatory."  
"Why's you kill Curtis?" Wynonna asked.  
"To lure you back." Malcolm explained, "Get you to fetch what we needed."  
Suddenly Wynonna couldn't believe she fell for it. "Peacemaker."  
Malcolm laughed. "Please, give us the gun."  
"Don't do it, they'll kill you!" Waverly pleaded.  
"They'll try." Wynonna replied.  
Wynonna made a step towards them, but Malcolm pointed his own gun at Waverly.  
"Hey!" Wynonna said, putting her arms out, "OK, OK." She turned around and headed towards her bike. "Here goes. Look." She put the gun in a holster on her bike. "Alright. All yours. Take the bike, too."  
"John." Malcolm said, and one of the men started walking across the bridge.  
"OK?" Wynonna asked.  
"Oh, Lordy, you are the most pathetic heir we have even had!" Malcolm taunted her.  
"That's me." Wynonna said, "Now cut her down! You Welch on a deal, you don't get to ride."  
"Somebody shut her up!" John requested.  
"Carl, you grab Wynonna." Malcolm ordered, "We're gonna have two dead Earps for the price of one."  
"How the Hell do you start this thing?" John wondered around as he struggled with the bike.  
"Ah!" Wynonna cried, pushing Carl to the ground, then walking away, "Like this."  
She pushed a button in her hand causing the bike to explode with John on it. Unfortunately in the commotion the stool slipped from under Waverly, chocking her, and the gun went up in the air.  
Wynonna scrambled to her sister, grabbing her legs. That was when she saw Malcolm start to get up. "Deep breath, baby girl!" Wynonna instructed.  
"What?" Waverly responded.  
"Now!" Wynonna shouted before letting go of Waverly. She ran at Malcolm and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. She then ran back to Waverly, trying to stop her choking, managing to grab the stool and get her back on. By then Malcolm was standing again, readying his gun.  
Wynonna quickly dropped to ground, grabbing Peacemaker, then turned herself around, so that she and Malcolm were facing each other, their guns drawn. "You think you can best me?!" The Revanet challenged.  
"I am gonna put you in the ground like it's my job." Wynonna declared before standing up, "'Cause you know what? I'm starting to think it is."  
"True, you may have the one gun that could bring me back to Hell, but I'm gonna take your baby sister with me," his voice became demonic as he finished, "You stupid crazy bitch!"  
"Wanna know how batshit I am?" Wynonna shot back, "Nobody shoots my family but me." Then it got deathly quiet as she aimed Peacemaker at Waverly.  
Wynonna focused in the pulley device holding the rope, and when she thought she had it, fired. The bullet ricocheted, freeing Waverly, and continued its journey until it went through Malcolm's hand. He stared at it a moment then looked at Wynonna and declared, as his eye started to glow "You are the heir."  
"Sealed with a lead kissed." Wynonna replied, aiming the gun at him.  
This time when it hit its mark Malcolm's whole body started to glow red, and ground beneath him opened up and pulled him down into it.  
Wynonna was surprised for a moment, then turned her attention to Waverly, who was still on the ground, running to her. "You OK baby girl?"  
"Yeah." Waverly replied.  
"Alright." Wynonna continued, trying to get the rope off of her little sister's neck, "Oh Jesus, OK."  
She was so absorbed in that she didn't notice Carl marching towards them with a gun.  
"Carl!" Waverly warned upon seeing him. As Wynonna struggled to reload Peacemaker Waverly shouted "Stupid Carl!"  
"Alright, how do I make this..."Wynonna continued, still having trouble with the gun, "Freaking work?!"  
Wynonna stood up and pulled the trigger, only to get a disappointing click. "Ahhh, nuts!"  
However, before Carl could fire his weapon and shot came from out of nowhere, hitting him and sending him falling off the bridge as his body pulsed with electricity.  
A smile crossed Wynonna's lips, but Waverly kept looking around for the source of the shot. "What?" She gapped, "You brought back up?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, raising her voice as she called out, "But he took his sweet time getting here!"  
"I ran into trouble outside of town!" Sam called out the window as he drove into view "By the time I got here you seemed to have things under control."  
Looking at Wynonna Waverly said, "Hey, you came back for me."  
"Duh!" Wynonna said, squishing Waverly cheeks before she started to get up, "I'm nuts, remember?" Once she was up she held a hand out to Waverly, "Come on!"  
Sam got out of the black van he was driving his gun still raised. "Get in!" He instructed.  
Waverly slung over her, the pair hurried to the van. "Couldn't get a bigger truck?" Wynonna asked.  
"Nope." Sam replied, his eyes going everywhere looking for another attack, "You good?"  
"Yeah." Wynonna replied, getting in the van.  
Sam got in the car and drove as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going out of town for a few weeks and I'm not sure I'll be able to update from where I am. When I get I'll start right back where I left off.


	9. U. S. Marshalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes up with a plan to make fighting the Revenants a little easier.

Wynonna was sitting on the railing of porch of Gus’ home, staring out at the open country. She couldn't believe the wheels that were turning in her mind. A few hours ago, she had been trying to run from her “destiny" and now she was embracing it? Really?  
Waverly came out and walked up to the railing, grabbing it with her hands and leaning. "Gus is getting discharged tomorrow. I put fresh flowers in her bedroom." They silent for a moment then Waverly sighed, "God! What happened to Wyatt Earp to make us...deserve this?"  
Neither of them said anything, because neither of them knew the answer.   
After a while Waverly finally said, "You're really staying this time, aren't you?"  
"That's why they call it a curse." Wynonna replied.  
Just then Sam's van pulled up.  
"Well, looks like you're not the only one sticking around." Waverly observed.  
"The one person who might be as screwed up as we are." Wynonna said.  
"Great butt though." Waverly replied.  
"Yep." Wynonna agreed.  
"Hey, Wynonna," Sam said, "Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"  
"Sure," Wynonna said, leaping over the railing, "Be back in a minute, Waves."  
"So, you're really doing this?" Sam asked, "You're really staying to fight the Revenants?"  
"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" Wynonna asked.  
"Because you were trying to flee just a day ago?" Sam pointed out.  
"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think maybe you were right." Wynonna replied, "There's no running from this thing so I might as well face it head on."  
"I actually have something that could help with that." Sam said, handing her a compact leather rectangle.  
Wynonna opened it up, revealing a set of credentials with her picture on it. "Ah, Sam," She said, "When I did I become an U. S. Marshall?"  
"When I made that badge for you." Sam replied giving her rather cheeky smile.  
Wynonna smiled back, but she shook her head. "No. Sorry, just-no."  
"Come on." Sam encouraged, "It'll be the only way to keep up with the crap these guys pull in town, it really opens doors." He then pulled Wynonna's necklace out of his coat, "Snuck this out of evidence for you."  
"Thanks," Wynonna replied, taking the necklace and putting on, "Suppose, I was opened to this idea, which I'm not saying I am, how would we explain why we're here?"  
"We are part of a special task force to help with the recent murders." Sam explained.  
"Well, don't you have everything worked out?" Wynonna replied. She palled with the creditientials in her hands silently for a few moments before saying, "Sam thank you, for coming with me. You know, covering us from the trees."  
"No problem." Sam replied, "So?"  
"Sam, why are you doing this?" Wynonna asked.  
"Doing what?" Sam asked.  
"Helping us," Wynonna answered, "Coming with me to save Waverly, getting me this,” She held up the badge, "Sticking around. I mean, you barely know us, you don't have any skin in this game. So, why?"  
"You're not the only one who’s family’s cursed,” Same replied, "We never really got a chance to move on from it, and now everyone’s dead so...we never will. I just think you to deserve that chance. You both do."  
Wynonna was quiet for a moment, taking it in. "Well then, pleasure working with you, Deputy Marshall Winchester."  
"Actually, it's Deputy Marshall Dolls, officially," Sam informed her, "But you, too, Deputy Earp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Just a quick announcement, school starts next week and I won't have time to update on Friday, so until further notice all updates will be on Saturday.


	10. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out the hard way trusting Toni was a BAD idea.

"Come on, Garth." Dean said, mostly to himself, scanning what was up on the computer at the same time, "Pick up."  
Mary was standing over Dean's computer. She looked up and looked around. "We haven't heard anything from Emma in a while." She said, "Maybe you should go check on her."  
"In a little bit." Dean said, somewhat distant.  
"Seriously, this is a big place, she could get lost pretty easily." Mary continued.  
"She'll be fine," Dean insisted, "What matters now is Sam."  
"Of course," Mary agreed, "But that doesn't mean we ignore the lost, confused, probably scared teenage girl."  
"Trust me, we should be much more scared of that infant terrible then she is of us." Dean quipped.  
Mary gave him a rather harsh look.  
"Alright, compromise." Dean said, his hands raised and surrender, "Cas, would mind seeing where Emma got off to?"  
"Not at all." Cas said, walking off.  
Meanwhile, Emma and Toni were creeping down the hallway. Toni figured it was best to keep up the victim act for a little while longer, just until she was safely away with the girl. Better than trying to drag a struggling hostage, or unconscious dead weight.   
Just then the pair heard footsteps and Cas' voice calling out, "Emma! Emma, are you here?!"  
Emma started to run in the opposite direction when Toni grabbed her wrist. "That won't be necessary."  
"What are you talking about?" Emma responded, "Of course, it's necessary!"  
Toni smiled, slyly, "Watch and learn, little girl."   
And with that she took the knife out from her jacket, pulled up her sleeve, and re-cut her hand. Then she put her hand over the cut, and started making shapes on the wall with her blood.   
"What are you doing?!" Emma demanded.  
Just then Cas came around the corner and saw the pair. Before he could make a move Toni slammed down on the symbol, causing him to disappear in a flash of light.   
"What did you do?!" Emma exclaimed, starting to figure out she had been tricked.   
In response Toni took out her gun and pistol-whipped the teenager, hard. "Sorry, sweetheart," She said coolly, throwing the semi-conscious girl's arm over her shoulder, "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."  
After a while when neither angel nor Amazon returned Dean started to get worried. "He's been gone too long," He declared, "I'm gonna go look for them."  
"We can cover more ground if we both look." Mary volunteered, "You take the right, I take the left?"  
"Yeah." Dean agreed, before going off in that direction.  
Dean walked for a good minute or so, looking for the creatures when he heard a commotion from the next hall. "No!" Emma's voice rang out, "Let go of me! De-"  
Realizing something was definitely wrong, Dean hurried around the corner, when suddenly Toni jumped out from behind a knife in her hands. She quickly thrust it into Dean's stomach causing him to fall to the ground.   
"Dean!" Emma cried out in horror.  
"Come on!" Toni commanded, grabbing her roughly by the wrist.  
"No!" Emma said, grabbing Toni's arm, then throwing the woman to the ground.  
Unfortunately for Emma, Toni was trained in combat, too and had much more experience, and was able to do a similar move and get Emma on the ground with her in a choke-hold, cutting off her oxygen until she lost consciousness. She stood up, threw the girl's arms over her shoulder again, and started walking again at the fastest pace she could.  
Toni finally managed to get outside, and signaled for her driver, who pulled out from hiding. She pulled opened the back door and tossed Emma inside, then jumped into the passenger seat.   
In the bunker, Mary had crossed over into Dean's territory when she heard moaning. She hurried to where the sound was coming from and found Dean, a hand placed against his side, slowly losing consciousness.  
"Dean!" She shouted, going down beside him and putting pressure on the wound, "What happened?"  
"Angry...Spice got out. ..somehow..."Dean groaned, "She...she…"  
"You can tell me later." Mary told him, starting to drag him away, "Where do you keep the medical supplies?"  
They kept a little bit everywhere, so Mary dragged him to the nearest case, grabbed medical kit and started her work. "Fortunately the cut's not that deep." She said, sanitizing the wound, "Just gotta...keep you from bleeding out."   
"That's not gonna happen." Dean said, through the pain as Mary began to stitch, "Mom, she got Emma. When I got there it sounded like she's was trying to get away, like she didn't want to go with her."   
"Do you know what she wants with her?" Mary asked urgently.   
"Probably the same thing he wanted with Sam," Dean got out, "Hostage, maybe."  
In her sons' eyes, Mary could see a mixture of anger and fear. Fear for Sam, and maybe even a little bit for Emma.  
"We'll get both of them back," Mary assured him, "And if she's laid a finger on either of them, she is going to wish she was never born."   
"Even if they're both fine, we're getting that English bitch if it's the last thing we do." Dean replied.


	11. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Winchesters and Castiel frantically search for Emma, Toni uses the girl for her own ends.

When Emma woke up she was in complete darkness. She attempted to raise her eyelids, only to find pressure keeping them down. It was also at that point she felt something tight around her wrist and ankles. She tried to move them, only to find she couldn't. Panicking, she started to thrash around the small area she was in and tried to scream, only for the screams to be muffled by something over her mouth.  
"Emma!" An accented voice screamed out, "Emma, calm down back there before you hurt yourself."  
Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. She increased her struggling, hitting her foot on something hard, causing a flash of pain.  
"Emma, look, I didn't want to hurt you, " Toni insisted, "Just please, clam down and this will all be over soon, I promise."  
"Yeah, 'cause you're so concerned for my well-fare." Emma thought, but eased up a bit, if only because of how small the area was, instead choosing the try to gleam what little information she could under the circumstances.  
About fifteen minutes later the vehicle came to a stop. Emma heard footsteps going off someone else. She was left alone for what felt for forever, then she heard two pairs of footsteps coming in her directions, then the car door raise up. Terrified, she renewed her struggle and attempts to scream.  
"You couldn't knock her out again?" Another accented voice, different from Toni's gruffer, complained as she latched onto Emma's arm.  
"That would've required making another stop." Toni justified, grabbing Emma's other arm, dragging her out from the car.  
Emma continued to do her best to fight back, letting her legs go lank, making it harder for them to drag her. When that didn't work well enough she started to wriggle around trying to make the lose their grip on her arms, all the while attempting to scream for help.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp, stinging plain across her cheek as one of her captors slapped her, then the gruff voice said, "Be a good girl. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
Emma didn't believe that, but she stopped her struggling when someone cut the bonds around her ankles.  
"What are you doing?" The gruff voice asked.   
"You want to try to get her down the stairs?" Toni responded. Then she heard a door being opened and felt herself being stood upright, a move she didn't resist. "Now, Emma," Toni began, "Me and my associate are going to allow you to walk down the stairs yourself. From what I've observed from you you're probably going to want to try to use it as an opportunity to escape, but we will be right behind you the whole time and we're armed. What's the point in escaping if you're dead?"  
As Emma walked started down the stairs, she realized that the sociopaths at her back wasn't the only thing standing in-between her and freedom. The stairs were not the widest in the universe, and in addition to that she was blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back. On wrong move and her head was bashed in.  
When she reached the bottom of the mercifully short flight of stairs, she found her herself seized again, forced into a chair. Her heart froze as she felt a knife dig into her side. "Don't move." The gruff voice commanded as someone else, -presumably Toni- wrapped what felt like chains around her ankles. Then suddenly the blindfold was ripped away revealing Toni standing next to a brunette woman dressed in all black, standing in a rather dank-looking room, a cellar maybe.  
"Apologies for all of this." Toni said, sitting down in a nearby chair, as her cohort removed Emma's gag, "None of this is going how I planed, so I'm adapting, and for all I know you're as dangerous as the man that was supposed to be held down here. But just answers a few questions for me and, if this goes well you can go. For starters, what is your relationship to the Winchesters?"  
"Like I said before, complicated." Emma said, staring at Toni defiently.  
Toni paused for a moment. "Emma," She tried, "Me and the people I represent are very serious people, and we have important business we need to attend that involves your friends. Now, if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid things could get a little less comfortable."  
As if to make a point, the brunette grabbed some kind of plastic stick, glaring at Emma mentencingly.  
Emma gulped. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, "Emma tried, "I only just met those guys."  
"And they just let you in to their secret bunker in the middle of nowhere?" Toni questioned, her eyebrow raised.  
"It's not like dear old Dad wanted me there, he probably thinks you just did him a-" Emma froze, realizing her sarcasm had probably just cost her. "I just screwed myself, didn't I?"  
"That remains to be seen." Toni replied, "Are telling me that Dean Winchester has daughter we knew nothing about? I'm just assuming that's who you meant, otherwise, well, we might have to rethink your restraints, trade them in for something stronger, and we most certainly can't let you go."  
"I meant Dean," Emma said quickly, figuring by telling the truth they'd at least keep assuming she was human, "We're somewhat... estranged."  
"Not so estranged you don't know his phone number, I hope." Toni said, smiling wickedly.  
"Got something." Dean said, looking through different views of a street in town, "An S.V.U ran a red light a few blocks from here. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes."  
"How did you do that?" Mary asked, standing over him.  
"I hacked the traffic cams." Dean explained, "Welcome to the future."  
"You think it's them?" Castiel asked.   
They had found Cas walking on the side of the road a good thirty miles from town. It had caused them a bit of a delay, by they were making up for it now.  
"It's worth a shot." Dean replied.  
And so, the trio went down to the bunker's garage. Dean turned on the light and Cas and Mary entered. The woman stopped in her tracks when she spotted a certain Impala among the vehicles. Dean stopped and looked at her. "Mom?"  
Exhaling sharply Mary walked towards the car. She ran her hand lightly over it. "This was John's car." She breathed, "Oh, she's still beautiful."  
"Hell, yeah, she is." Dean agreed.  
"Hi, sweetheart." Mary crooned, "Remember me?"  
Mary leaned down and looked into the car, smiling. She started looking at the front but her eyes and her thoughts lingered on the back seat. Dean leaned down looking at the interior of the car with pride, at least until he looked at his mom and realized she was having very specific memories of times in that back seat. Dean looked around the car, then back to Mary.  
"Oh..." Dean said somewhat awkwardly.  
Mary looked up at Dean with sly smile. Realizing he could have very well been conceived in that car, Dean quickly stood up, looking it over. He swallowed hard and glanced to Castiel, who gave him a quizzical look.  
Meanwhile, as Toni was waiting for her people to get back to her with any of Dean's numbers, she had gone upstairs to make another call that Emma was straining to hear. And she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I know, darling." She was saying in a gentle tone, "But Mummy will be home soon. I miss you, too. I love you so, so much."  
All was quiet for a moment then the door opened, and Toni walked down the stairs.  
"So really do have a son." Emma observed as Toni walked over to her chair, causing the woman to freeze.  
"You heard that from all the way up there with the door shut?" Toni asked finally.  
"Bits and pieces." Emma replied, "Enough to get the general idea. Who uses their son as a ploy to get someone to help them?"  
Toni looked stricken for a fraction of a second then quickly regained her composure as she sat down, saying, "All the best deceptions have an element of truth, of course you were never meant to find out it was the truth. Now I really might have to kill you."  
"I won't tell anyone about him." Emma replied, trying to keep her cool, "Besides, I don't know my dad or his people that well, but I'm pretty sure they're above hurting innocent kids."  
"I think Cyrus Styne would beg to differ." Toni calmly shot back.  
Emma paused for a good two minutes trying to think of her next move. She was going to squeeze this piece of information for all the physiological warfare it was worth. "Can I ask you something?" Emma requested at last.  
"Well, I was planning on asking all the questions here, but since we seem to be at a bit of a stand-still, why not?" Toni replied.  
"How do you come home to your kid every night after doing things like this?" Emma questioned, "Kidnapping and threatening a 16-year-old girl?"  
"Well, for one thing, I don't using go around stanching teenagers." Toni said, not missing a beat, "Like I said earlier, this is not what I planned. I admit, I do have to do some nasty things as part of my job, but I find compartmentalizing helps."  
"Don't high-functioning serial killers do that?" Emma pointed out.  
Toni smiled in a rather condescending manner. "Emma, I get why you think I'm the bad guy here." She began," I really do. But your father and his 'people' as you put it, are not the heroes here. They're just bad at their jobs."  
"Yeah, and you're better?" Emma responded.  
"So much better." Toni replied, " Hunters here drive back roads, catching cases at random. They get word a body's dropped, they check it out, and maybe they even kill the thing that did it. But that person is still dead and maybe a few more. But my people? We plan ahead. We study lore, and we use it against our enemies. Back home, every thoroughfare, every bridge, every dock, every airport has been warded. The moment a monster steps foot in Britain, we know about it. Within 20 minutes, he's been picked up. And within 40, he's dead. There hasn't been a monster-related death since 1965 because we're good at our job. Now, your father and uncle were always a lost cause, but I'm hoping there are other hunters we can work with, tech. In fact, we could always use bright girl such as yourself."  
Just then, the door opened, revealing the brunette, Ms. Watts, Emma though she heard Toni called her. "We got it ma'am."  
Mary, Dean and Castiel entered a garaged where a man was working on a black SUV that matched the one Toni had absconded with Emma in.  
"Jamie Ross?" Cas asked.  
"Who's asking?" The man asked in a British accent.  
Cas stepped forward. "The blonde woman that you drove yesterday, where did you take her.?"  
"Blonde?" Jamie repeated, playing dumb, "Sorry, mate, you got the wrong-"  
Before he could finish, the angel head butted him, then head butted him again.  
"Cas!" Dean exclaimed.  
"That's an angel?" Mary asked. They had to explain that to her after he had been banished from the bunker.  
"Blonde. Where. Now." Cas demanded.  
"I don't know, she switched halfway to wherever she was going." Jamie insisted.  
"Well what do you know?" Cas asked.  
Before Jamie could continued a phone started to ring. Realizing it was his Dean took out of his jacket and looked at the caller ID. The number was blocked, but he had a pretty good idea who is was, so he answered. "The girl better not be hurt." Dean warned her.  
" I assure you, your daughter is fine." Toni said, looking over to the girl, "For now at least."  
Dean didn't reply, shocked and dismayed that she knew. "Why would Emma be stupid enough to tell her that?!"  
"She accidently let it slip out." Toni explained, as if reading his mind, "Now, she says you're estranged, but since she was in your care I'm assuming you feel some affection towards her, or at least some responsibility, so I'm willing to give her back if you answer a couple of questions for me. Codes to everything in the bunker, names and locations of American hunters, dead drops, meeting places, the organizational hierarchy, and while we're at it, how you saved the sun would also be nice."  
"Well, I got bad news for you on that front," Dean replied, "Kid means nothing me. Do what you want to her, makes no difference as far as I'm concerned."  
Emma could hear what was being said through the phone, and in spite of herself Dean's words hit her like a punch to the gut and she could feel her eyes start to sting as tears being well up in them.  
"Well," Toni said, not losing her cool despite her plan falling apart once more, "I'd like to test that theory." Then she held out the phone and signal to Ms. Watts who was holding the black stick.  
Ms. Watts lashed out at Emma with the stick, hitting her with it. An intense, painful electric shock through her, causing her to scream. Then she did it again, and once again, Emma screamed.  
"Okay, okay, stop it!" Dean shouted, trying not to convey the terror he suddenly felt inside. Whatever else he thought of Emma, she was still just a kid and she hadn't actually killed anyone, or even hurt anyone. She didn't deserve what was happening to her. "Look, I'll tell you everything, but you let Emma got first."  
"Dean, if I let her go first you just go off without telling me anything. " Toni reasoned.  
"True, but if I tell you what you want to know first you could just kill her anyway." Dean pointed out.  
"Fair point," Toni conceded, "Tell you what, I'm sending coordinates to your phone, you meet me there at day break tomorrow, alone, I'll have Emma there, we do this face to face, I hand her over and we all walk away happy."  
"Alright." Dean agreed.  
"But," Toni warned, "If I see anyone else, Mary, Castiel, any of your other hunters friends, or if your brother decides to show his face, the girl dies, is that clear?"  
"Crystal." Dean replied gravely.  
"Good." Toni replied, "Better get driving."  
She hung up before Dean could get another word in, then Dean just stared at the phone, looking at the coordinates Toni just sent.   
"So?" Mary asked, breaking the silence.  
"I meet her here," Dean began, showing them the coordinates, "Alone, tell her what she wants to know and she cuts Emma's lose. She sees anyone she kills her."  
"You're not seriously going to go alone, are you?" Cas asked.  
"Of course not," Dean scoffed, "We're setting up an ambush and we're getting Emma back, and we're making that bitch regret the day she ever heard of us."  
"I like the sound of that." Mary agreed.  
"But if we want to get there before them we have to leave now." Dean said, then turning to Jamie said, "And you're going to keep your mouth shut about all of this, capice?"  
Jamie nodded franticly.


	12. A Rescue And An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters rescue Emma, a surprise intervention leads to an uneasy alliance, and Dean and Emma come to an understanding.

Emma was alone in the basement, working on the ropes around her wrist. "If I could just get these off-" She thought, when suddenly she felt one of her hands wriggle out of the bindings. Feeling a tremor of hope, she pulled on the other one, and kept pulling until finally, it came off.  
Now she just had to deal with the chains around her legs. "No, problem,” Emma thought, "I'm an Amazon, I'm super-strong. I'll just tear them off." As she put her hands around the bounds around her left ankle, she discovered that was easier said than done, especially at the angle she was being forced to attempt it at. Losing her balance, she collapsed on the floor. She tried crawling away, but she was still chained to the chair by her ankles, and the chair was nailed to the floor.  
It was then Toni glanced to the camera in ground floor and saw what was going on in the basement. "No."   
Grabbing, the cattle prod, she opened the door and ran down the stairs. Seeing her coming, Emma leaned up and punched Toni, causing her to move back an inch. Toni, however, quickly regained her composure and struck out at Emma with the cattle prod causing her to scream.   
"Bad girl." Toni scolded, before using the cattle prod on the girl once more.  
Meanwhile, Dean and company had arrived at the exact coordinates on his phone, a desolate back road in a heavily wooded area.  
"She's almost making this too easy." Mary replied, stepping out of the car, "Plenty of places for someone to hide, she's practically asking for an ambush."  
"We don't know if she has any back up, or what direction she's coming from." Dean pointed out, "She's still got the advantage. Since we don't exactly have an army, we still act like she's on her own, for now. Cas, you hide on that side of the road, Mom, you hide the right, no one makes a move until we can see Emma."  
As the pair went to their designated spot, Mary grabbed Dean's hand. "We're going to get her back," She assured him, “And then we'll find Sam, as a family."  
Dean casted his eyes down, and Mary knew something was wrong. Aside from the obvious.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Mom, the second Emma's safe, I'm sending her away." Dean answered, "I'm not sure where yet, but she can't stay here."  
Mary was quiet for a moment. " Dean, I know that she’s not human and she tried to killed you, but-"  
"It's not that." Dean cut her off, "That doesn't help, but it's not why I'm doing it. Look, I wasn't planning on telling you this, not yet at least, but Dad had another kid, Adam. He wasn't planned, and I don't really think Dad had a romantic relationship with his mom after that night, but he did everything he could to keep that kid out of this life, never even told us about him. Of course, that didn't work, because first the kid got killed by a couple of ghouls in revenge for Dad killing their father then he got wore by an Archangel. The point is, Emma has a chance for a new life and she doesn't have to be another in the long, long line of Winchesters to die on the job. You never wanted this for me and Sam and I don't want it for Emma either. Besides, I can't deal with a kid right now, I have brother to find."  
Mary gave him an understanding look and a nod as she walked towards the trees.  
Meanwhile, Emma struggled against new chains she had been outfitted with that pinned her arms to the back of the chair.  
"I really didn't think I would have to use those with you." Toni commented, now sitting in her usual spot, "I figured you'd be...let's say, weaker than Sam, physically, at least."  
Emma's head shot up at the message of her uncle/killer's name.  
"Oh," Toni said, pleased that she had her young captive's attention, "You see, it was supposing to be Sam here, not you, but then he vanished in thin air to parts unknown, and, well, here we are."  
"Why would you do that?" Emma asked, "Why are you doing any of this? And yeah, I know, you all are oh so superior to American hunters, but why us, specifically?"  
Toni actually chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "You really don't know much about your family history, do you?"  
"Like I said, estranged." Emma snarked.  
"Well," Toni began, "Part of the reason we're so interested in your family is because your great-grandfather was a Man of Letters, unfortunately he died before he had a chance to induct his son into our ways, which lead to him becoming a hunter. Well, that wasn't the only thing. He met this hunter girl, Mary Campbell, only she didn't want to be a hunter. It's not entirely clear what happened but it appears your grandfather was killed by a high-ranking demon, Azazel, we think, and she made a deal with him. He gets something, something other than the usual payment, and he brings him back. Turns out that payment was contaminating your uncle with his blood. Mary came in on him, and he killed her. Of course, John was only ever aware of that last part to our knowledge."  
"John?" Emma asked.  
"Your grandfather." Toni explained, "Of course, what really put your family on our radar was Dean and Sam starting the Apocalypse."  
Emma's eyes widened. "What?"  
"You see, your father broke the first Seal when he tortured souls in Hell," Toni explained, "Made some sort of deal to save Sam's life, that seems to be a pattern with your family. And then after failing to keep sixty-four other seals entacted, Sam goes and break the final Seal. They actually managed to stop, it but that aftermath caused a chain of events that lead Leviathan being unleashed on an unsuspecting world, the angels falling, again, on an unsuspecting world, and last, but definitely not least, the Darkness being unleashed and nearly destroying the sun. And during all this they left quite the body count in their wake. My personal favorites are the Harvelles and Celeste Middleton."  
"Who?" Emma asked.  
"The Harevelles were a mother-daughter hunting team of some sort who regularly allied themselves with the Winchesters," Toni continued, "Or at least they were until they go killed in a failed attempt to stop that Apocalypse I mentioned, exactly how I don't know, we're a little sketchy on the details. Celeste Middleton was a young woman who was living a rather contented life in amenity under an assumed name until the Winchesters crossed her path. Last year she was brutally murdered and once again she was helping your father and uncle."  
Emma was quiet as it all sunk in. She was actually starting to think that Toni might be right, that Dean and their family were dangerous. Then she remembered the sting of the cattle prod. Toni could be pretty dangerous herself, and no doubt the rest of her people were as well. And then there was the fact that, by Toni's own admission, they didn't know everything that went down, and for all Emma knew, Toni was twisting the facts to fit the narrative she wanted Emma to believe. The one Toni herself needed to believe to justify all her actions.   
Just then Toni's phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and looked perturbed at whoever was calling, but answered it anyway. "Mick."  
"You've been a bad girl, Toni." Mick said on the other end, "And I've come to fetch you."  
Toni's heart suddenly started beating faster as panic rushed through her. Everything she had done, all she had been though, could be for nothing. "I have Dean Winchester's daughter." She began, "We've arranged a trade, her for all the information we need, the meetings in a few hours. Just leave me be."  
"No can do." Mick replied, "You disobeyed orders." Then it hit him what Toni had said, "Dean Winchester has a daughter?"  
"Apparently, " Toni said, "And that's not the only new development. Apparently-"  
"If you're about to tell me about the people resurrecting from the dead, I already know." Mick cut her off, "We found one wondering the street yesterday and I just encountered one a few minutes ago, he's in my car right now."  
"All the more reason for you to let me finish this." Toni argued.  
"Again, no can do," Mick replied, "Now the best thing you can do is let the little girl go, try to make nice with the Winchesters and they might go easier on you back home." And with that he hung up.  
Seeing Toni starting to come undone a little bit, Emma couldn't help but smile smugly. "Something wrong?"  
Toni tried to regain control of herself, but was finding that difficult. "Try to get some sleep." She snapped, "We'll have to leave in an hour or so if we want to make the meet."  
Meanwhile, Dean was standing in the middle of the road, waiting for something to happen. He glanced over to Castiel and Mary respectively from their spots behind the trees.  
Suddenly a pair of headlights appeared in the distance. "I guess she's here early." Dean though, his heart beating faster as the headlights got closer. The car stopped a few feet in front of him, and to his surprise and slight dismay, a brunette dressed in black got out of the car instead of Toni. "Dean Winchester, I presume."  
"And who the Hell are you?" Dean asked calmly.  
"An associate of Lady Bevall's." Ms. Watts replied, "She sent me a head to make sure you wouldn't try anything, and it appears that was a good call."  
"You really think I would play games with my daughter's life?" Dean shot back, "I just wanted to make sure I got here on time."  
"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it and have myself a look around." Ms. Watts challenged.  
"Sure," Dean said trying to keep his cool, but secretly starting to panic. Cas had turned himself invisible already, but Mary didn't have that option. "There are three of us and one of her." Dean told himself, "If it comes to it we can take her."  
Then he noticed the warded brass knuckles on her hand, which she just activated.  
"Or not." Dean though, swallowing thickly.  
Fortunately, she started on Cas' side and while the brass knuckles might have been warded, nothing else was. Before she could react, the angel had reached out and touched her forehead, rendering her unconscious.   
"We should probably keep her alive for now." Cas suggested, becoming visible again as Dean and Mary ran over to them, "Having a hostage of our own might be useful in case something else doesn't go to plan."  
"I'm with him." Mary agreed, "Also, we should keep her brass knuckles for ourselves, those might be useful."  
And so, they quickly bound Ms. Watts hand and foot and stuffed her in the truck and Mary claimed her brass knuckles for herself. It wasn't long after that dark SUV came down the road, pulling over to the side a good yard away from Dean. Toni stepped out of the car pulling out Emma, her hands bound behind her back and blind folded.  
"You alright, Em?" Dean called out to her.  
"She's fine." Toni answered, "For now."  
"Send her over, then we'll talk." Dean commanded.  
"That's not how this works." Toni informed him, taking out a pad of paper and a pin, "For every piece of information you give me, your lovely daughter takes a step forward."  
"You really think I can give out all the information you asked for in the time it takes her to walk over here?" Dean questioned.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Toni replied, "And if you don't do as I say-" She pulled out the gun and pistol-whipped Emma.  
"Ah!" The girl screamed.  
"And you should know I also brought the cattle prod." Toni threatened with a smile on her face as she helped Emma stayed upright. The girl whimpered at the mention of the prod. "You might want to take a few steps back." Toni added.   
"I talked Amara into working things out with Chuck." Dean said, hopping that piece of information wouldn’t be of that much use.  
"What?" Toni asked, confused.  
"If I remember right one of the things you asked was how we saved the sun." Dean explained, "The original plan was sending me in as a bomb to kill Amara, Amara, that's what the Darkness likes to call herself, but she was starting to realize she just wanted to patch things up with her brother, that’s Chuck, uh, God, so she healed him and they went to go do that."  
"And the bomb?" Toni asked.  
"Oh, they defused me before they went on their merry way." Dean replied. And I'm starting to wish they stuck around for a little bit.  
Toni mused that over for a second. "Not the most pertent information, but it works." Glancing over at Emma she ordered, "Take a step forward, dear."  
Emma carefully stepped away from her captor.   
For the next five minutes Dean rattled off the names of various hunters, some he didn't like, other of which were dead but her ladyship didn't know that. When Emma was in the halfway point between Toni and Dean he said, " Emma, I need you to do something for me, okay?"  
Emma nodded.  
"Step as far as you can to the right." Dean ordered.  
Emma ran the best she could towards the right side of the road, as Dean pulled out a gun. Toni, who realized what was going on, pulled out her gun as well.  
"Well, looks like we're at a bit of impasse here." Dean quipped.  
"Not really." Toni said, moving the gun towards Emma, who by coincidence had just tripped and was sent to the ground. However, before she could get a shot off, she heard a gun cock next to her head. Toni turned to look and saw Mary.  
"Drop the gun." Mary ordered fiercely.  
When Toni didn’t move, Mary ordered, "Drop it. Ground."  
When Toni didn't move, Mary smacked her in the face which the brass knuckles, grabbing the gun from Toni's hand as she fell. "That's the ground."  
Toni reached up and smacked the gun away as if fired. Dean rushed over to help, but Toni smacked him, sending him to the ground. She then punched Mary in the throat and threw her into the van.  
Cas ran over to help Dean up as the fighting continued. "Holy crap." Dean said, as he watched.  
Mary came back fighting, soon getting the upper hand.   
"Go get Emma." Dean ordered Cas before firing a shot in the air.  
Toni managed to get a knife out from her sleeve and cut her hand. Dean turned the gun on her just as she turned the bloody hand out and said, “Xi."  
Mary began to gasp, holding her throat. Dean walked towards Toni, pointing the gun. "Kill the spell now." He demanded, "I'm not kidding."  
"Shoot me and your mother has no chance." Toni warned.  
Dean looked over at Mary who was still gasping for air.  
"The gun." Toni commanded.  
Dean uncocked the gun and handed it over to Toni. Then he unceremoniously punched her in the face.  
"Dean!" Emma shouted.  
Mary began to breathe again.  
"It's okay." Dean assured everyone, going over to his mother, "She was using a Chinese mind-control technique. Hard to do when you're unconscious."  
As Dean checked on Mary, Emma, now free of her bonds and able to see again, hurried over to him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," Mary said, "I'm find. Dean?"  
"Fine." Dean agreed, before turning to Emma, "What about you? Did she hurt you? Aside from what we heard on the phone?"  
Before she could answer a male, English-accented voice from behind them said, "Well played."  
They turned around to see a dark- haired man with noticeable stubble. Standing behind him was someone Dean hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Mick Davies." The man introduced himself, "And I believe you already know Mr. Gallagher here. What you were told was basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct. And that was before the dead started coming back to life a few days ago, now we could use a little help with that, too."  
"So, you sic your attack dog on us to what, say hi?" Dean questioned as Toni pulled herself off on the ground.  
"Well, part of our group suspects some kind of malfeasance amongst you American hunters." Mick explained, "No argument--Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize." Glancing at Emma he asked, "You aren't hurt, are you?"  
"Aside from the business with the cattle prod and possible concussion, no." Emma shot back.  
"She'll face consequences in London." Mick assured them.  
"I'll tell you what," Dean began, "Why don't you take a walk, and she can face those consequences right here and now."  
Mick shook his head. "She's ours. We'll take care of her."  
"You won't hurt her, will you?" Emma spoke up.  
"After all she put you through you actually care what happens to her?" Dean balked.  
"It won't be physical punishment." Mick said, then turning to Toni, told her, "You could learn something from her." Then he addressed Dean again, "Now I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you."  
"Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick, is it?" Mary spoke up, “Why would we believe any of this?"  
"If I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there’s a dozen ways I could've have come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed." Mick replied, " Not to mention I'm delivering Andy here to you." He gestured for the young man to join the others, which he readily did.  
"Hey, guys." He said, once he was in the group, "Was I-was I really dead?"  
"Yeah." Dean replied, "Sorry."  
"It's not a good feeling, I know." Mary added in.  
Andy looked around the group and noticed someone not there. "Hey, where's Sam?"  
"Where is Sam?" Mick asked, "I would think he would be part of this rescue mission."  
The group exchanged nervous glances.  
"He's disappeared." Toni spoke up, "None of us have a clue where he is."  
Mick paused for a minute absorbing the information. "We can help with that, too." Mick offered, "And we can teach you what we know, our techniques, you might find them useful. All you have to do is help us facilitate a relationship with your lot and with other American hunters, and help us document all those who are coming back to life, because I highly doubt these two are the only ones." He pointed to Andy and Mary.  
If there were more resurrected people out there, Dean knew he couldn't leave them to the mercy of these British Men of Letters, especially since, from what he saw, they didn't have much. "We get full control over what happens to all the resurrected." He began, then pointing to Toni added, "And she never sets foot on American soil again."  
"It's a bit of a stench, but I think I can managed it." Mick said, handing Dean his card, "I'll call you when it's all sorted."  
Dean took is saying, "I'm assuming you also want the woman in my trunk?"  
Needless to say, the ride to the airport was awkward for Mick, Toni, and Ms. Watts, who hadn't spoken since she had been removed from the trunk.   
"I will not get on that plane." Toni said firmly.  
"Yes, you will." Mick told her, equally firm, "Your mission was to identify American Hunters and gain their trust. That's what the home office wants. Honey, not vinegar."  
"I have a dossier, and I am just getting started." Toni protested.  
"They've also had their fair share of successes." Mick pointed out, "And clearly we didn't know as much as we thought we did, I mean, Dean has a half-grown daughter we knew nothing about."  
"I doubt the mother put his name on the birth certificate." Toni brushed if off, "If our goal is to end the supernatural threat here, we need to eliminate every obstacle. The Winchesters, these American hunters, they're no better than the monsters they fail to control. They need to be eliminated, Mick."  
"If push comes to shove, your ladyship, I'm prepared for that." Mick informed her.  
"You'll get your hands dirty?" Toni challenged.  
"Actually, we have a cogency plan in place in case this lot doesn't work out." Mick replied, "Though I'm sure he's willing to get his hand dirty if it comes to it."   
Toni suddenly looked surprised " And who is this person?"   
"Like I said earlier, Mary and Andy aren't the only resurrected people out there." Mick replied, cryptically.   
Meanwhile, the group had arrived back at the bunker and the Winchesters and Castiel were in Dean's room, to Emma’s wounds. She was right about having a concussion, but other than that, she was miraculously only scrapped up and bruised.  
"If we are really going to be working with these people, perhaps it would be wise to get rid of this." Cas suggested, pulling up Emma's sleeve to reveal the brand on her forearm, "I doubt they would take kindly us housing an Amazon."  
Dean shifted awkwardly and Emma said softly, "I don't think that's going to matter."  
"Cas, do you think you could go check on Andy?" Mary suggested suddenly.  
"He seemed fine to-" The angel began, then he realized what Mary really wanted, stood up, saying, "Yes, of course." Then he fled the room.  
They sat there in silence for a moment then Dean turned his gaze to Emma, beginning, "Look, uh, I know you've been through a lot the last couple of days, and I, um, don't know what you heard when Toni called-"  
"That I mean nothing to you and you didn't care what she did to me." Emma shot back, averting her eyes.  
Dean didn't say anything for a minute, because, he had to admit, that was bad. Mary intervened, "He didn't mean it, honey. The second that...woman started to hurt you, you should have seen his face. He would have done anything to get it to stop."  
Emma turned her gaze back to Dean, "Is she telling the truth?"  
It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Yeah," Dean said, "Yeah, she is. Look, no way I would have gone to all that trouble of saving you if I didn't think you worth it. I mean, I save a lot of people, it's part of the job, but that, and you--You're important to me in spite of-well, you know."  
Again, there was a second of awkward silence. "I don't blame Sam for killing me." Emma said finally, "It's not like I have a soul, right?"  
"That's where your wrong." Dean told her, "You do have a soul. It went Purgatory when you died, but you do have a soul. And sometimes, just because killing is right...doesn't make it right."  
"What does that mean?" Emma asked, not really in the mood for riddles.  
"I means...we've let monsters go before, and you-hadn't done anything yet, you were about to, but still- I should have tried harder to talk you down, I should have stopped Sam, I should have...knocked that blade out of your hand and tied you to something until we had you freakin' deprogrammed, anything!" Dean declared.  
Emma reached out and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You did the best you could at the time." She assured him.  
A heavy silence fell over the room and both Winchester women could feel the weight of everything Dean had been carrying for so long.   
Letting her hand slide back down Emma said, "Dad, Toni told me some...things about our family. About a woman named Celeste."  
Dean paused for moment, racking his mind for the name. Then he remembered, and his heart plummeted. "She called herself Charlie when we knew her." Dean replied, "She was basically our sister. She looked up to us and she trusted us, and she died and it was all our fault."  
Suddenly Emma lunged across the divide between them, engulfing him in an embrace. "She lived her life and probably doesn't regret it."  
"I just don't want you winding up how everyone in this family ends up." Dean said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I don't want you to die again."  
"That sounds like something you would say." Emma said, starting to tear up as well.  
Dean pulled away a bit. "What does that mean?"  
"That was something else Toni told me." Emma replied, "Even though she didn't mean to. You have this bad habit of sacrificing yourself to save the ones you love."  
"This whole family does." Dean lamented, "Emma, I don't know what you want from me, but if you want to stay here until I can think of a better place for you, you can."  
"Thank you." Emma said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
They were crying and hugging when suddenly they heard footsteps. "Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem." Cas said urgently, "Someone was here while we were gone."  
They quickly follow Cas to the armory where Dean instantly noticed several weapons were missing. And they hadn't taken them with them.  
"What the Hell?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the empty gun rack.  
"And it's not just here." Castiel informed them, "Several books are missing and I think some files, too, but I'm not sure."  
"You'd have to ask Sam." Dean replied, "Too bad he's no here."  
Just then Andy came into the room. "Huh, guys, how many sets of clothes does Sam have?"  
"Why is that important?" Mary asked, disconcerted by the strange question.  
"Because I accidently went into his room." Andy explained, "And I think I know what happened."  
Andy lead them to Sam' s room and sure enough, there was only one shirt in the closet where there had been at least four before.  
"Why would someone take Sam's clothes?" Cas wondered alone, pulling open one of the drawers. All Sam's jeans were gone as well.  
"They wouldn't," Dean said, before turning to the group, "This was Sam. He was here."


	13. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One what he believes will be his last trip to the bunker, Sam gets an unexpected traveling companion.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Wynonna said, following Sam out to the car, "Can't you just buy some more clothes?"  
"It's not just the clothes." Sam replied, "The bunker is one of the greatest masses of supernatural knowledge in the world, if there is something on the Earp curse, it's going to be there."   
"What about the British invasion?" Wynonna reminded him.   
"I've dealt with worst." Sam assured her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Well, at least let me come with you." Wynonna insisted.   
"I appreciate the offer but this something I really need to do on my own." Sam replied.  
It was then Wynonna realized that this was more than just a supply run. This was a chance to say good bye to Dean. "Okay," She gave in, "But I want you to check in otherwise I am going down there and if you are alive and I kicking you ass. I fact, I might kick your ass even if you're dead."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Sam replied. Taking a look around he added, "Hey, where'd Waverly get to?"  
Wynonna looked around and realized that she hadn't seen her little sister since Sam said he was going back to Kansas for a couple of days. "No clue."   
"Well, let her know I said goodbye,” Sam requested, getting into the driver seat, "See you in a couple of days."  
As Wynonna watched the car drive off into the distance, she could've sworn she saw something moving in the back.   
For the first thirty minutes Sam drove in total silence, trying to focus on the mental checklist in his mind. He knew that the only weapons that could the kill Revenants were Peacemaker and the Colt, but he still wanted pick up a few weapons in case it was needed, mainly the sliver, as that was a weakness to Revenants, though it didn't kill them outright. He also needed to get anything he could on Revenants or curses. He wondered if the Men of Letters had any documentation on the Earp curse. Whatever happened would have went down before Abaddon' slaughter, so there was a chance. Of course, this might all be moot if there was an ambush waiting for him. He just crossed the border into Colorado when some dust got his nostrils and he sneezed.   
"Bless you." A familiar female voice said from the back of the car.   
Sam whirled his head around and saw the youngest Earp sister lying flat on the floor in the back of the floor. "Hi, Sam," She said, waving at him.  
"Waverly?!" Sam exclaimed before the car started to go off into the other lane. Sam barely pulled them out of the way of an oncoming car, and pulled over to the side of the road Putting the car in park he got out and opened the back door, allowing Waverly to get out. "What were you doing back there?"  
"Hitching a ride?" Waverly tried weakly. In response to the stern look Sam gave her she said, "Look, I've never left home before, okay? And with Revenants out for blood, I figured I'd like to see some of the world before I die, even if it's just Kansas."  
Sam's look visibly softened. "You're not going to die." He told her, "I'm going to protect both you and your sister."   
"Like you did with Charlie?" Waverly asked, not really thinking, but she felt immediately awful even before Sam looked like he had been punched in the gut. She covered her mouth, then uncovered it, saying franticly, "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"You're not wrong." Sam cut her off, "I did fail Charlie, and I failed Dean. But I am night going to fail this time and I will die before I let anything happen to either of you."  
That instilled a bit more hope in Waverly. "Wow, you must really like Wynonna." She joked.  
Suddenly Sam got rather nervous. "Hey, we better get a move one if we want to make good time." Sam said, "You wanna ride up front?"  
"Definitely." Waverly said, getting in.   
Sam got in the driver's seat, then buckled up. "Of course, next comes the hard part." He commented.  
"What?" Waverly asked.  
"Letting you sister know where you are." Sam replied.  
Waverly went pale.   
"She WHAT?!" Wynonna exclaimed.  
"Stowed away in the back of the car." Sam repeated, on the phone with her, "Apparently she wants to see Kansas before she dies."  
"Why would she be interested in Kansas?" Wynonna responded, "It's flat. It's nothing but...flatness!"  
"I think there's a little more than that..." Sam began, a slight urge to defend his native state.  
"Not important, Sam!" Wynonna cut him off, "Just turn around the car and bring her back!"  
"Wynonna, I'm already in Colorado." Sam informed her.  
"I don't care!" Wynonna responded, "You are not taking my baby sister to a possibly compromised secret bunker."  
Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Look, Wynonna I promise at the first sign of trouble I will get her out of there and keep her safe no matter what."  
"You better." Wynonna relented, "Because I swear, if anything happens to you, I will make whatever the British nut had planned for you look like child's play!"  
"Noted." Sam replied.  
"I'm not kidding Sam," Wynonna continued, "The worst torment you've ever been through will be your happy place when I'm done with you."  
While Sam highly doubted that was possible, he knew that if anything happened to Waverly, Wynonna would give it her best go. "I believe you." He told her, "You wanna talk to Waverly?"  
Waverly's eyes widened and she franticly shook her head but Wynonna said, "Yes, yes I do."  
Sam handed to phone over to her, shooting the youngest Earp a sympathetic look. Waverly put it up to her ear, expecting the worse. "Look, I know your mad," Waverly began before Wynonna could get it out, "But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself-"  
"We will talk about this when you get back." Wynonna cut her off flatly, "Sam's got some real freaky, real dangerous shit going on right now, so you do whatever he tells you, exactly what he tells you, when he tells you to do it. That means if he says run you run, got it?"  
"Got it." Waverly replied.  
"Good." Wynonna said. After a minute she added in a marginally softer tone, "I love you."  
"Love you, too." Waverly said back before they hung up.  
"So?" Sam asked.  
"She's pissed." Waverly said before falling back in the seat.  
"You probably gave her a scare when she couldn't find you." Sam said, "Especially given what just happened."  
"She would have found the note I left eventually,” Waverly reasoned.  
"You left a note?" Sam asked.  
"I'm not insensitive," Waverly explained, "But she was like this even before I was almost killed by a crazy Revenant. When is she going to get that I'm not a little kid who needs protecting anymore." Turning to Sam she added, "Were you like her with Dean?"  
Sam paused for a minute. "Actually, Dean was the older one." Sam replied, "He was like Wynonna with me."  
"Oh." Was all Waverly could think to response with.  
"Though I never snuck into cars with strangers." Sam quipped.  
Waverly punched his arm.  
"Ow!" Sam responded, as it actually did kind of hurt, "Be careful. If I crash this thing with you in it your sister will do unspeakable things to me with ordinary household objects."  
Waverly laughed and Sam couldn't help but smile. When she quieted down, another question occurred to her. "Hey, Sam," She asked, "Why are we listening to the greatest hits of mullet rock?"  
"Driver picks the music." Sam informed her good-naturedly, "Shot gun shuts her cake hole."  
After a little bit Waverly didn’t mind the music that much. She too busy staring at the window in absolute awe. "It's absolutely gorgeous out there." She beamed.  
"Waverly, it's just the country," Sam responded, "I'm sure you'd seen plenty of that in Purgatory."  
"Ah, Purgatory's in the middle of the badlands." Waverly pointed out, "All our greenery is rather, ah...dimed."  
"Man." Sam though, "If this is how she reacts to a back road, wait until she sees a skyscraper."  
"You've seriously been doing this your whole life?" Waverly continued.  
"Yeah," Sam replied. It was then it really hit that this would probably be the last time he did anything like this. Well, at least until they broke the Earp curse. Which could take a while.  
Before any of that Sam had to stop for gas.  
"Hey, is it okay if I go in there for a moment?" Waverly requested, pointing to the convince store attached to the gas station as they pulled up to the pump, "I sorta have to...use the facilities."  
"Sure," Sam said, getting out of the car, "I might do that, too when I'm done."  
"Thanks," Waverly said, running to the building.  
Putting the nozzle into the cap, Sam took a moment to take in the silence. When she wasn't in awe of the car's surroundings, she was good naturedly interrogating him about hunting, Dean, even the Stanford era. (Mainly hunting, it held more interest for her than Stanford and she was being sensitive about Dean.) Not that Sam really minded, though; Waverly was surprisingly easy to talk to. She never judged, thought she would occasionally offer sympathy, and she gave him her undivided attention.  
Waverly was headed back from the bathroom when something at the start of one of the isles caught her eye. It was display of beef jerky; regular, teriyaki, peppered, turkey, pork, even bacon. Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten since the day before, and her mouth started to water. "Well," Waverly though, "I did bring some cash with me..."  
When Waverly came back to the car, she had three bags, one of which was already open.   
"What is that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Revenants didn't exactly think to feed me," Waverly responded, getting back into the car, "I'm starving." As if to emphasize the point she put a slanted triangle of beef into her mouth. "Oh my God, this is delicious!"  
"Your very easily excitable, aren't you?" Sam quipped, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
"What part of haven't eaten since yesterday do you not comprehend." Waverly quipped back, "Oh, and apparently they make bacon jerky, wanna take the first bite?"  
Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Sure, why not?"  
Halfway through Colorado, they hit a bump, one that shook the car, and it started to slow. "Oh crap," Sam exclaimed, pulling the car to the side of the road, "No, no, no, no."  
They both jumped out of the car, and saw the front left tire had gone flat.   
"Do you have a spare?" Waverly inspecting the vehicle.  
"Don't know." Sam admitted, "Haven't looked." He hurried towards the back and pulled open the trunk, only to find it empty. "Crap." He repeated.  
"Hold on," Waverly said, walking over to him and leaning over into the back. "Sometimes these things have compartments inside." Then she found an indention in the floor, "If you don't know what you're looking for they can practically be secret compartments." She pulled the slot open, revealing a tire and a jack. Putting the tire and around her arm and grabbing the jack, she headed back towards the front of the car.  
"Waverly, I can do that." Sam protested, following after her.   
"It's alright I got this," Waverly replied, sitting the tire down, "Consider it repayment for all I've put you through." Then she started to remove the tire.  
"Where did you learn to do this?" Sam asked.  
"Curtis," Waverly answered, throwing the flat tire aside, "Said I needed to learn these things myself."  
"Oh," Sam said, "He was probably right. That's always a good thing to know."  
"Kind of glad I came along now, don't ya?" Waverly teased.  
"Ah, I know how to change a tire," Sam informed her going back over to the driver's side, "But there are worst traveling companions."  
By the time they reached the Kansas border, they had to make a food stop. Sam actually knew a place where the food wasn't that bad.  
Sam stared for a few seconds as Waverly voraciously attacked the burger she had ordered. Waverly looked up and noticed she was being watched. "What?"  
"If you're not careful you're gonna choke." Sam advised her in response.   
"Sorry,” Waverly replied, "This is just delicious." Then she jammed a few fires into her mouth.  
Sam laughed a little. "How does someone so skinny eat so much?"  
"Well, how does someone so built eat only that?" Waverly shot back, gesturing towards the house salad Sam had ordered.  
"Hun?" Sam responded.  
"You are rather tall," Waverly pointed out, "And really muscular. And there's no way you can support all,” Waverly moved up and down with her fork in Sam's direction, "That, without a lot of calories, way more then," she pointed to the offending salad, "That can provide."  
Sam looked down at his salad poking at it. "I'll get the other calories from somewhere."  
Sometime after that, they finally arrived back at the bunker.  
"This is it?" Waverly asked as they got out of the car.  
"This is it," Sam answered, pulling out his gun, "Wait out here for a second, okay? I'll tell you when its safe."  
"Alright." Waverly said, standing by the car.  
Sam opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. "Hey, ah, Toni, you still here?" He called out. When he wasn't attacked he turned back to Waverly. "I think it's okay, Waves. Come on."


	14. Missed  Him By That Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Waverly gather supplies at the bunker, where Sam has an unexpected encounter.

Waverly hurried inside then froze, her mouth agape in amazement. "Wow," She finally, "You actually lived here?!"  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "Our grandfather, he was part of this secret society called the Men of Letters. They built this place, we wound up with the key, and we--set up shop. Beats motel rooms."  
"I bet," Waverly said, breaking out into a smile, "So, where do we start?"  
"I figure the stacks." Sam said, heading in that direction.  
"So, what are we looking for?" Waverly asked, following Sam to the stacks.  
"Anything about Revenants, or curses tied to a family blood line, or curses tied to family blood line involving Revenants." Sam replied, skimming through one of the tomes.  
After they gathered a few books in the duffle bag Sam had brought with them, they went the armory.  
"You have to show me how to use some of this stuff." Waverly said excitedly, picking up one of their larger guns.  
"Given what happen the other day you were rather equipped with guns." Sam said, putting a sliver knife into the duffle.  
"Right," Waverly said, putting the gun down, "Sorry about that."  
From there it was the Men of Letters files which had distressingly little about the Earp’s.  
"Man, it's like they documented everyone but us." Waverly commented.  
"Actually, I just found something on an... Edwin Earp?" Sam said, flipping through the file.  
"Our grandfather," Waverly filled him in, "The one-year wonder."  
"One-year wonder?" Sam asked.  
"He got killed a year in, but he came the closest to sending the whole 77 back to Hell." Waverly explained on.  
"Ah," Sam nodded, putting the file into the bag. Standing up, picking up the bag, he said, "Okay, I just need to get a few more things then we'll be out of here."  
"Okay," Waverly said, following him down the hallway.  
The lights were out in Dean's room when they arrived. Sam turned it on, and froze, just staring at it. It was exactly like he had left it.   
"You okay?" Waverly asked, but before Sam could answer she figured out what was going on, "This was Dean's room, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah," Sam answered, "Yeah, it was."  
"I'm gonna give you a minute." Waverly said, walking away.   
That left Sam alone in the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean had loved this bed. He had been so happy to have his own room. Waverly was right. He needed a minute. This was the last time he was going to be in this room after all. Suddenly it felt like he was saying goodbye all over again. Taking a deep breath, he got up and took the journal off of the nightstand, putting it in the bag.  
"Waverly?" He called out as he crossed over the threshold, "Waverly?" Again, no answer. "She's got to be around here somewhere.' Sam reasoned. Figuring she would show up when she wanted, he went to finish his business.  
He went to his room and started gathering his things. He wasn't taking much in the way of personal items, just enough clothes to not need to do laundry every other day and some pictures. Satisfied that he had enough he sit up the bags and glanced up to see to his shock and horror, Charlie, standing in front of him, covered in blood, her throat cut like when she died. "Hey, Sam," She said, looking around, "Where's Waverly? Don't tell me you already got her killed."  
"No," Sam protested, "She's fine. She's around here."  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, stepping closer to him, " 'Because she trusts you, just I did. I trusted my big brother Sam and I ended up dead." She got in Sam's face and demanded, "Where were you, Sam? Where were you? Where were you? Where-"  
"Sam!" Waverly voice called out. He turned around to see Waverly standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked, "You just standing there and you looked-you looked scared."  
Shaking it off, he joked, "Oh, I just saw a ghost. No big deal."  
Waverly was about to push when she noticed a picture sticking out of Sam's duffle bag. "Is that Dean?" She asked, pointing at the picture.  
Sam nodded.  
Waverly walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a gentle embrace. "Dean's probably proud of you." She said into his ear, "I just know it."  
Sam wasn't sure what to say to that, so in the he just said, "Thanks."  
After that, they walked outside back to the car. As Waverly got in Sam tossed the duffle in the back, then he looked back in the bunker. This was the last time he was going to see this place. He felt a stinging in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away, and simply waved at the building. Then he got and the pair drove off, Sam staring at the bunker in the review until it faded out of his vision.  
Unbeknownst to either of them, that was around the time Dean and the others arrived back at the bunker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all all for now folks. Thanks for tuning in, I hope you like it so far.   
> Next Time:  
> Sam and Wynonna must protect Waverly from a shadowy assassin, Sam's hallucinations get worst, and the Winchesters deal with unwanted guess at the bunker.  
> First chapter of "Keep The Home Fires Burning" will be up next week!


End file.
